


Our Adventure: A Rocky Horror Picture Show

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something different in the previous Rocky stories provided by me and Katie, this time, Katie and Cherry themselves embark on a strange journey after a wedding, meeting two new friends named Brad Majors and Janet Weiss. Katie is down with her fiance, Willy Wonka calling off their wedding and Cherry joins her on a night out that they will all remember for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home of Happiness

Katie sat on the steps of an old-fashioned country church. She was out-of-view of the photographer, but was in the sights of the Priest and the farmers. There was a wedding taking place inside the church, a Betty Monroe to her high school sweetheart, Ralph Hapschatt. The photographer talked with his friend about the wedding and the people they were going to photograph as soon as they would come out of the doors with rice flying out to praise the future happy couple.

Katie blew a raspberry and chewed on some gum. The doors opened, allowing Katie to get out of the way as Ralph and Betty came out together and the rice was flying everywhere, making everyone laugh and have a great time. Katie huffed and stood behind everyone to hide.

"Yes, yes, all the close family." the photographer said as he was eager to snap a shot of the families of the bride and groom.

Ralph gave Betty a kiss on the cheek as everybody else stood with smiles. Once the picture was taken, everybody shared a loving laugh together. Katie brushed past the priest when they were done. She looked sullen and peeved. The priest glanced at the girl, then kept his eyes forward as he passed the farmers.

The best man was talking with Ralph as the bridesmaids huddled towards Betty, fawning over how beautiful she looked and how wonderful the ceremony was. Katie popped the chewing gum and slumped while leaning against a tree.

The bride was throwing her bouquet and her bridesmaids were nearly beating each other for it, but there can only be one winner and would be the next to get married. The question was just who would be the lucky girl? Katie hissed and ducked away, going to hide. Brad was talking to his friend.

Ralph playfully nudged his best man as the pink bridesmaid had won the flowers. "Hey pal, it looks like it could be your turn next."

Brad huffed, but grinned. Ralph and Betty then rode off together to enjoy their love fest with the family members chasing after them. Janet smiled and came up to Brad, then noticed Katie. What was wrong with that poor girl? Wasn't she happy about the wedding like everybody else? Brad followed her gaze.

Katie's cell phone was ringing and it had been Cherry.

Katie answered. "Hello?" She asks, sounding less grumpy than she would to anyone else.

"Hey, Kat," Cherry greeted, then noticed slight anger in the other girl's voice. "Is something bothering you?"

"Willy called the wedding off, he says he needs more time..." Katie huffs.

"Wonder what he's up to then?" Cherry wondered now.

"Poor girl..." Janet pouted, overhearing that.

"He doesn't love me anymore... or, he could have another woman... I don't know!" Katie says angrily, but not angry at Cherry.

Brad nodded, and instead of singing, quietly proposed to Janet.

"Oh, there can't be another woman..." Cherry tried to coax.

Janet beamed once she saw the ring, but tried not to be too showy due to how upset Katie was, even if she didn't know the girl and she happily accepted. Plus, this ring looked better than Betty's. Now she and Brad were engaged and she was so glad, because she was mad for him too.

Katie huffed. "Who knows? He could certainly have the pick of any other woman" she grumbles.

Brad looked.

"I don't think so, maybe you need some fresh air?" Cherry suggested.

"I'm outside as we speak... Ralph got me up here away from Willy." Katie says.

"Ralph?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck is Ralph? Like, Wreck-it-Ralph?"

"Ralph Hapschatt... a family friend." Katie says, her voice firm.

"Oh, my bad," Cherry chuckled nervously. "Umm... Gee, I wish I could help ya out, Kat..."

Janet looked too. "I don't know her, but we should do something... I feel so bad for her..."

"We could take her to see Dr. Scott." he suggests.

"Maybe," Janet smiled. "And while there, we could tell him that we decided to get married."

Brad smiled.

Janet smiled, coming to the girl. "Excuse me?" she spoke up, not meaning to rudely interrupt.

Katie glanced. "Just a second, Nee-bear..." she says then looked at Janet, curious.

Cherry waited on the other line.

"Would you like to come out with us?" Janet invited. "We're going to meet our old science teacher who became close with us after high school graduation. He's very friendly and a good person. That is, only if you want to... You poor thing, just dumped out like that..."

Katie blinked once. "Sure..." She says, her voice shocked.

Brad smiled.

"I'd hate to see a poor girl get her heartbroken... If you'd like, you could bring a friend." Janet smiled as she kept the bouquet firmly grasped as she was next to Brad.

Katie held up a finger. "Want to come meet a science teacher?" She asks her friend.

"A science teacher?" Cherry wondered what made Katie change the subject so quickly and bring something like that up. "Kat... Did you drink at Ralph's reception?"

"No, we've been invited by two guests... But, if you don't want to, just say." she says, not meaning to be mean but she was hurting deeply right then.

"Well, I don't wanna leave you alone, plus, I could get out of the house," Cherry sounded approving. "I'll bring you a little something."

"We'll be by, see ya." Katie says.

Brad was surprised.

"I guess this friend of yours is coming?" Janet safely assumed.

Cherry hung up, then decided to get herself ready for the new day she was going to have with Katie and possibly two new friends Katie hung up and nodded. She offered a tight smile. Brad started to lead them to his car. Janet walked with Katie to the car. Janet sat in the seat next to Brad while Katie sat in one of the backseats. Katie looked angrily outside the window. Janet looked out the window as Brad followed the directions to where Cherry lived and the girl was sitting on her front porch as she had her cell phone and charger out.

"Is that your friend?" Janet asked the girl in their backseat.

Katie looked. "Yeah." she says.

Cherry saw the car she didn't recognize, but once she saw Katie, she got herself over and went to sit in the seat behind Brad.

"How far is it?" Cherry asked Brad and Janet as she shared a hug with Katie for a moment.

"Not too far." Janet promised.

Katie kind of hugged back, not wanting to give in and cry. Brad drove off once they were all safely in. Cherry gave Katie a candy bar and even offered one to Janet. Janet smiled, happily taking hers and getting ready to start eating it. There were suddenly dark clouds coming as they left Cherry's neighborhood. Katie looked at what brand it was.

Brad looked up. "Looks like a storm." he says.

Cherry looked a little nervous about the storm.

"How odd..." Janet muttered as they were still going. "I don't recall seeing rain in the forecast."

It was getting dark quickly and a motorcyclist was passing them. Katie was snoozing, she refused to eat the Wonka bar.


	2. Enter at Your Own Risk

It got very dark, dark as night as the group was traveling along to meet this Dr. Scott. 

'I would like, if I may to take you on a strange journey...' an aged man behind his desk was heard as he got to a computer to a fan fiction website and had pictures of Cherry, Katie, Brad, and Janet. 'In this story based on a cultural classic film with PerkyGoth14 and AnnaleaseTurner with these two, normal, healthy kids who are canon to the original story...'

"Shut up, Narrator." Katie huffs in her sleep.

'Excuse me, but I'm trying to tell a story, here!' the Criminologist heard that. 

"Katie, don't argue with the invisible narrators, I saw what happened in Disney's George of the Jungle." Cherry mumbled as she was getting tired from the drive.

"Hmph... don't care." she mutters, turning over.

Brad was talking to Janet, soon they were at a dead-end. Janet saw Brad looked overwhelmed and was confused about the motorcyclists which happened to be three, speeding by them, hopefully going somewhere else. They should turn back while they're ahead.

Cherry felt bad and wanted to do something for Katie, then overheard the future married couple. "Are we lost, Mr. Majors?"

"We must have taken a wrong turn... I'll just turn the car around." Brad says. But as soon as he rolled the car back, the tires burst.

Katie jolted awake. "Don't shoot!" She exclaims.

"What was that bang!?" Janet yelped.

"I think your tire just popped." Cherry blinked, a little nervous, she had never been in a situation like this before.

Katie looked around then crossed her arms, getting out. She looked at the tires and kicked them.

Brad blinked. "I saw a castle a few miles up.... Maybe they have a phone we can use." he says.

"I'm coming with you," Janet quickly said, ignoring his protests of both of them getting wet. "Besides, darling, the owner of that telephone might be a beautiful woman and you'll never come back again." 

Cherry put her hood up, she rarely did despite the fact she wore a hooded jacket all the time. Katie walked along ahead slightly she was still in a bad mood. Brad followed with the other two. Janet didn't have anything else, but kept her newspaper over her head, despite it raining and that it would leave a mess on her part. Cherry glanced at the woman, rolling her eyes slightly, but followed her and Brad as the rain fell behind them and they didn't have much light.

Cherry took out her phone to use the flashlight function, but unfortunately, she had forgotten to charge it before she left and there was no service out here anyway, so they were left alone in the dark. However, there was a light somewhere far from them. Brad and Janet started to sing about a light over at the Frankenstein place.

Katie sung about the darkness needing to go, and the sun come streaming in. Cherry looked a bit far and could've sworn she saw a strange-looking man in the window of the Frankenstein place they had seen. She then looked to everybody else, just feeling out of place as she wasn't singing as they entered a gate which read: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!! She found the front door though and looked back, waiting for Katie, Brad, and Janet to catch up.


	3. Over at the Frankenstein Place

Soon they were at the front door. And Brad rang the doorbell. Katie looked at the door, still looking angry. Her hair was dripping and her clothes soaked, but she didn't care.

The door slowly creaked open and there came out a man who looked exhausted, wearing badly battered clothing and his hair looked greasy, long, and stringy, he glanced at all of the humans and noticeably caught a glimpse of Cherry, but looked back to everyone else. "Hello..." 

Cherry blinked as she stayed close with Katie. Janet looked terrified. 

"Hi, I'm Brad Majors and this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss and these are..." Brad starts, but was interrupted.

"Katie Duncan and Cherry Butler." Katie says calmly. Her eyes were angry though.

"Yeah, you got a phone for us?" Cherry asked then.

The man blinked at them. "You're wet..."

"Yes, it's raining..." Janet looked at him, looking back to the others. What was wrong with that guy?

Brad nodded "Can we use your phone?" He asks.

Katie looked at him. She liked the look of this man. A flash of lightning illuminated the man's face.

"I think perhaps you four better come inside..." the man told them with an eerie smile.

"You're too kind." Janet smiled as they came in together.

Cherry looked all around, this place somehow looked familiar to her, but it was still amazingly cool. Katie let them all go first. She had a brief moment of showing sadness before it turned to her anger again. Janet was still scared, especially when the man shut the door behind them, making her and Brad stare at him.

"I hear music," Cherry spoke up. "Is something happening?"

"You've arrived on a very special night..." the man slowly turned to them. "It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh, lucky him..." Janet tried to sound friendly.

Katie noticed a pretty looking maid at the banister. The others looked as the maid laughed and slid down the banister. Katie crossed her arms lightly, scowling at the floor. The man smirked as the clock started to ring. Brad held Janet. The maid woman seemed to purposely knock Cherry over as she slid down the banister.

"Owch..." Cherry mumbled.

The woman then jumped down and came beside Brad and Janet as the man was by the clock as it tolled and opened up to reveal a dusty old skeleton. Katie helped Cherry up and 'accidentally' bumped Magenta. The man caught the feather duster and started singing with the maid grinning. Brad watched.

The man and woman seemed to make the guests go towards the doors and they opened to reveal a bunch of other people who were somehow singing along to the song they called The Time Warp. For some reason, Cherry already seemed to know how to do this dance as she did it with the others, unable to resist. Katie leaned against a pillar, huffing at all the happy party-goers.

The strange man and woman seemed to sing along with their own personal verses. Cherry stared at the red-haired woman as she was very mysterious and full of surprises. She felt very odd around her, though the woman had injured her in cases, but she couldn't keep away or look away. Katie watched, eyes dark. Brad stuck with Janet. 

There was another woman with a very high-pitched, chipmunk like voice who sang too, as the others danced. Janet was nervous still, though Brad seemed to be enjoying this song. Cherry was still wondering what the heck was going on, though she wasn't in as a bad mood as poor Katie. Soon enough, the song ended and the others fell right to the floor and just lay there. Katie rolled her eyes slightly.

"Say, do any of you know the Madison?" Brad asks.

Janet grunted at that. "Brad, let's get out of here..." She smiled to the strangers as she backed up.

Cherry looked to Katie as the people were getting up and there was a beat heard. Katie merely looked in the direction the beat was coming from. Janet was still stubborn about staying around here while Brad insisted they still needed a phone. Cherry still stayed with Katie, unsure if it would be safe to go along or not.

Katie was still merely watching. Brad also mentioned about how they could just be foreigners with ways different to their own. The woman was keeping an eye on the two younger ones. Cherry stood closer with Katie as the fiery red-headed woman was looking at them with her sharp green eyes.

"Look, I'm cold, and wet, and just plain scared!" Janet yelled out as she caught a glimpse of something scary in the elevator gate with a cloaked figure, she thought it might be a vampire or some sort of monster.

Katie looked disinterested. Brad didn't notice. The woman looked at Katie, raising an eyebrow slightly, then looked at Cherry, grinning almost darkly. Cherry still looked nervous and looked back to see the figure in the gate, wondering if that was a man or a woman.

The gate opened up, as the person was starting to sing and looked to the crowd, then looked to the guests, looking interested in them, then walked off, still clutched in their cloak as they came across the crowd to get to the stage-like steps there. Janet had fainted from the excitement. Katie looked at the person. Her gaze changed ever so slightly. Brad caught Janet. The woman moved to stand with the blonde man. The person ripped off the cloak to reveal a corset, a pearl necklace, finger-less gloves, a garter belt, fishnet stockings and stiletto'd shoes. 

Cherry was still confused if that was a man or a woman, it sounded like a man, but looked so much like a woman to her. The blonde man and red-haired woman moved together with the glittering woman to get to the throne as the main person sang about himself, being a sweet transvestite.

"That voice sounds familiar somehow..." Cherry whispered to herself.

Katie looked at her friend. She went to play with her engagement ring, but then scowled, she remembered throwing it at Willy in an episode of rage. The man passed Brad and Janet to get himself a glass of water and got them to nearly sing why they were all there and wanted to go back to the car. 

He also somehow seemed to know that they were caught with a flat tire and insisted they stay for the night as he continued to sing, then joined the three odd people out of the crowd and sat on his throne, crossing his legs. Cherry wasn't sure how to feel around this transgendered person, but she was curious, though not sickened like a lot of people her age would be with his life choice.

Katie looked sullen. Brad stood with Janet. The red-haired woman stood leaning against the top of the throne. The cross-dresser stroked some of the blonde man's hair, mentioning he had 'been making a man to relieve his tension', then got back to pumped singing as he was nearly done and came back to the elevator and invited the uninvited guests to come up to the lab. 

Cherry blinked at the man. Janet looked curious and still slightly scared. As soon as everyone had filed out the red haired woman started to dry and undress Brad. Brad was surprised, but had to go along with it. Katie looked at the man, then at the others. The blonde man was putting a rag over Janet's head, quickly drying her and undressing her too.

Cherry stepped back, trying to get out of here, it might be up to her to get some help. She quickly looked back and was starting to make her way out of the ballroom, she assumed, of this place. The little red head went to stop Cherry. The maid smirked as she undressed Brad. Brad merely went along with it. Katie watched her friend go and saw the little red head chase her. Cherry let out a startled gasped as she was dragged back over.

The red-head and the blonde kept doing their work until Brad and Janet were left in nothing, but their underwear, shoes, and socks, and Janet's case, also her golden necklace with her name on it and she still had her underskirt and purse. Katie looked away.

The little red-head worked on Cherry's clothes. The other red-head looked at her brother, who was going to do the brunette? The blonde looked curious too, then looked down to his younger sister with a shrug. Maybe she could do it since they're both female.

Cherry felt very uncomfortable very fast as her clothes were being taken from her and she had no way to protest or decline, she was stuck like this now. Even without her jacket as it was quickly unzipped. The little red-head chuckled. The maid red-head pulled Katie over. She then undressed her. Katie didn't seem to bother, revealing her to be in a corset and underwear too. Though not like the man's.

The blonde man seemed surprised of the older girl's choice in clothing, but continued. Brad and Janet introduced themselves. 

"And these are Cherry and Katie, they're our guests." Janet finished after Brad started.

When Cherry's sweatpants were pulled off from her, she landed by the maid's boots and looked up at the woman, a little nervously. The little red-head smiled. The maid smirked down at her. Katie glanced at the blonde man. She shrugged. Cherry tried to back away from the maid, feeling easily scared at her.

"Sorry, this is a custom..." the blonde man told Katie.

The little red-head helped Cherry up. The maid smirked again. Brad waited patiently.

Katie nodded. "It's okay, I'm used to strange things, and heck, at least it's not completely naked." she says.

"You'll be fine..." the man assured her.

Brad talked with the woman about them being lucky to go up to 'Frank's laboratory'. Cherry still stared at the maid, glancing at her. What was her problem and why did she seem obsessed with her?

The little redhead threw the clothes onto the floor. "I've seen it!" She says.

The maid pushed them towards the elevator. Brad moved it. Katie followed. She sighed silently a little, eyes softening. Janet felt forced as they all squished into the elevator. The man was drinking out of a bottle as he had a glass out of what was very likely to be booze. Cherry looked back at her stuff, wanting to take it, but the maid and younger woman wouldn't let her.

The little red-head smiled. The maid told them to shift it. Katie looked longingly at the bottle. Brad blinked.

The man kept the bottle instead of dropping it as he followed the others inside the elevator. "Would you like some?" He asked Katie who appeared to be in some sort of distress.

Katie nodded. "Please." she says, she knew alcohol wasn't the answer, but a single drink couldn't hurt.

"So, Frank, is he your husband?" Janet asked either woman they were in with.

The maid laughed, secretly disgusted. The other girl just smirked. 

The man took out a new glass, then poured an extra drink and had heard Janet's question. "The Master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be, we are simply his servants..."

"Your Master is a man or a woman?" Cherry asked, still dumbfounded by 'Frank's' looks.

The man glanced to her a second before giving a drink to Katie. "Yes."

The maid looked at the man.

Katie took the drink. "Thank you." she says softly. She then took a big drink of her glass.

The man blinked to Katie, but didn't bother her until they were fully up.


	4. Up to the Lab

"Air...." Cherry wheezed, but the gate opened and the man came to give the master his drink as Brad and Janet came out with Cherry as she hyperventilated.

"Magenta, Columbia," Frank called to the girls as they came from behind the crowd. "Go assist Riff Raff... I will entertain..." he held out his hand, eager to meet his new guests.

"I'm Brad Majors, this is my fiancee, Janet Vice." he introduces.

Janet nudged Brad, he had gotten her name wrong. "Weiss..."

Brad corrected himself. Katie finished her glass. She looked at Frank, after rubbing Cherry's shoulders. The maid helped her brother. Frank looked down to Cherry after he greeted Janet, then as the other man known as Riff Raff came by, he handed them all lab coats to wear, making the invited guests snicker at their underclothing.

"It's not often we receive visitors here," Frank smirked. "Let alone offer them hospitality." 

Cherry still felt Frank was confusing, yet at the same time, she felt like she knew him somehow. Katie looked at Frank and sighed at her empty glass, but shrugged. Frank and Brad shared an 'interesting debate' which was then brought up about if either Brad or Janet had tattoos. Cherry simply looked around and sat next to a marble statue that appeared to be a naked man with make-up on his face and nail polish.

"I have a tattoo." Katie mumbles.

Frank looked to her. "Really now?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah." she says.

Brad looked shocked. Frank chuckled a bit.

"Everything is in readiness, Master, we merely await your word..." Riff came up between them.

Frank glanced at him, shoving the glass in his face and walking off to be with Magenta and Columbia. Cherry blinked a bit rapidly, then came back to Brad, Janet, and Katie, a little shaken up. Katie saved his face, and the glass. She made sure he was okay. She then looked at her best friend.

Both girls were waiting for him. Cherry kept close to Katie. Frank came in front of a microphone and made a speech in front of the people there in the room as he sounded very important right now and had exciting news for them all. Janet huddled close with Brad, a little nervous. Katie hugged her friend, about to drink the glass. Brad held onto Janet, looking calm.

"You see," Frank went to a new part of the room, silencing the cheering crowd as he snapped on his gloves. "You are fortunate, for tonight is the night... That my beautiful creature is destined to be born!"

Everybody clapped except the humans. Though Katie did actually clap. Frank turned, then got Magenta and Columbia to throw the red sheet off to reveal a tank filled with water and a mummified figure inside the tank. Janet clapped too, but Brad made her stop. Cherry wasn't sure how to feel, but was very interested in this creation as the lights suddenly dimmed and Frank barked orders to his minions. They did as he said. Katie even smiled a little.

There came down an interesting machine item which no one knew what was, but it squirted out colors into the tank while the other machines whirred and came out with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, all the colors of the rainbow. The mummified figure was electrocuted a bit and its skeleton became visible, which frightened Janet as she clung to Brad.

"Oh, Brad!" Janet cried like a fair maiden.

Cherry blinked rapidly from the bright lights as they formed. Katie was awed.

"It's alright, Janet." Brad says.

Janet still clung to Brad. The volts stopped and the mummified figure's hands came out and it grabbed the ends of the tank, pulling itself up. Riff Raff removed the face bandages to show a platinum-blonde man with sky blue eyes.

"Oh, Rocky!" Frank marveled.

Katie blinked. Riff Raff laughed wickedly for some odd reason, making Rocky shoot nearly up to the ceiling and appeared to be afraid of heights.

Frank kicked Riff in the back for that, that must have really hurt, a heel in the back. He then got up, wanting to be with Rocky, then the man was lowered as Magenta and Columbia cut his bandages off, to show he only had on golden shorts and matching shoes. Cherry looked a little jealous that Frank was chasing after Rocky, Janet looked blank, and Brad was questionable. Katie went to help Riff Raff. Magenta watched.

Riff Raff growled, but got up, dusting himself clean. Katie helped him up.

Riff looked to the girl and had a small smile. "Um, thank you... Cherry?"

"Katie." she says quietly.

"Katie," Riff corrected himself. "My apologies."

Katie didn't notice the blonde tanned guy. Cherry backed up a bit, unknowingly bumping into Magenta. Once she saw the woman again, she let out a startled gasp. She was worried this woman might have wanted to hurt her of some sorts. Frank chased Rocky, even if it meant running into his conventionalists. 

Magenta smirked. Cherry smiled nervously, then backed away from the woman. Magenta merely patted her head. Cherry winced as the woman was touching her again, but looked to her still. Frank kept chasing Rocky as Rocky was singing about 'how much his life sucked'. Magenta laughed quietly. 

Cherry glanced at her, then backed away from her.

Frank had scolded Rocky as the chase was over. "Well really, that's no way to behave on your first day out! ...But, since you're such an exceptional beauty... I'm willing to make an exception."

Rocky clapped against his bars like a child and smiled. 

"Oh, I just love success!" Frank beamed.

"A credit to your genius, Master." Riff muttered as he came back to the scientist in the room.

Katie joined her best friend.

"A triumph of your vill." Magenta almost deadpans.

"Yes!" Frank liked all their comments, except for one thing.

"He's okay!" Columbia added, which made all eyes lay on her.

"Okay...?" Frank glanced at her, slamming the tank. "OKAY!? I think we can do better than that!" He grabbed Rocky's hand and took him over to the four visitors. "Well, Brad, Janet, Katie, and Cherry, what do you think of him?"

"Uhh... I'm sure he's a fine addition to your home?" Cherry shrugged.

"He's a sample of brilliant science." Katie says.

"I don't like men with too many muscles." Janet says.

Frank smiled at what Katie said, but blinked at Janet. "I didn't make him for you!" He then walked off with Rocky, taking him to another section with a covered set as he muttered something about Rocky having approval.

The Transylvanians clapped for Frank as he was going to give Rocky something for his 'birthday'.

Cherry was now disturbed and felt odd, unsure of what to do next. Katie patted her friend's arm. Cherry smiled small to her.

"In just seven days, I can make you a man!" Frank chuckled, eager to have Rocky.

Suddenly, there was a beeping heard and the deep freeze door slammed open, making Frank grab Rocky out of the way. Katie looked shocked.

"Eddie~!" Columbia squeals.

Cherry grunted, gosh, that was loud and grating to her ears. A man on a motorcycle came out, having cold shards against him as he broke out and had a bloody slice across his forehead as he looked to everyone and dropped his helmet. Katie looked at him, she had ignored the lab coat, not ashamed. 

Eddie let out a whoop, then started to randomly sing. Frank looked angered with this man as he was out of the freezer, not to mention impatient and jealous of the attention.

"Who's that?" Cherry was very confused at this moment.

"I don't know," Katie says. "But, I want his bike~"

Eddie took out his saxophone and started to play it, making everyone else dance.

"Lovely party!" an elderly woman called as she danced with her husband.

Eddie then made Brad carry his sax as he sang to Columbia, but glanced to Janet before tossing and turning his 'hot patootie'. Cherry shrugged, but she had to admit, this song had a nice beat to it. Katie wasn't quite happy enough for the dancing.

Eddie rode his bike around, still singing. Frank grew a sinister grin as he walked into the freezer, shoving Riff Raff and Magenta out of his way so he could get something to get rid of this Eddie, an ice axe. It was now or never. Rocky was locked up in the elevator gate now, trying to get himself out. 

Katie saw what Frank was going to do. "No!" She gasps. She started to try go and stop him.

Frank was still going and he looked very scary as he started to chase Eddie with the axe, despite his and Columbia's protests. Cherry's eyes widened as she was witnessing a live, graphic murder. Katie tried to stop him. Magenta didn't know whether to be impressed or exasperated. 

Frank grunted as he was given a hold of. "Katie, let go..."

"Please, you can't kill him." she says.

Magenta watched. "His time has come... He must be destroyed." Frank broke free from her and continued to do what he was going to do.

Cherry hid in between Brad and Janet, frightened of the blood bath massacre while Columbia shrieked in terror. It felt like being in a horror movie. Katie had seen everything. Her eyes wide. Columbia continued to shriek. Eddie was now dead and his remaining blood had drowned against the ice shads inside the freezer and Frank came out with bloodied gloves and chuckled to himself.

"One for the vaults." He held out his hands to his maid to remove the gloves for him.

Cherry grunted as she was dangerously close to the blood and moved back over to the ones she knew. Katie didn't move as the blood touched her feet. Magenta went and took the gloves off. Rocky rattled the gate he was still stuck in.

"Oh, baby!" Frank called after him, going to free him. "Don't be upset... It was a mercy killing..."

Cherry glanced at Frank. He called that a mercy killing? Katie blinked. Magenta nudged Riff as she had to get rid of the gloves. Riff nodded, going with his sister as Frank got back in the singing mood as he was waiting to have his lab coat untied from him so he could go to flexing Rocky.

"I'm a muscle fa-a-an~" Janet sang along to Frank's song, then looked down as Brad looked at her like she had lost her mind. 

Cherry looked to the other red-haired woman and saw she looked very depressed and decided to maybe see if she could cheer up the poor girl.

'No, go move that brunette... She'll tread blood through.' Magenta says in the mind.

Katie looked sick and queasy. Riff then realized where Katie was and quickly went to her to remove her from the crimson liquid of death. Magenta threw away the gloves. Katie swayed a little. 

"It's going to be okay..." Riff told Katie, trying to be sympathetic. "You look a little flush..." 

Katie looked at Riff. She nodded, mutely.

Columbia had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Umm... Hi..." Cherry looked over to the younger woman as she sat on her late boyfriend's motorbike. She stood her distance, trying not to get herself pulled into a hug, though the woman would very likely do it to her. "You okay?"

Columbia looked at Cherry. She did hug her. Cherry felt squeezed in the hug due to how large Columbia's chest was. The Transylvanians watched as Frank continued singing to Rocky and was going to 'take care of him' for the rest of the night.

Brad looked disturbed. Magenta took Cherry and Janet to their rooms for the night. Columbia took Brad to a new room.

Riff knew it was strange, but decided to get Katie to a room too.

"LADY!" Cherry screamed as Magenta was being rough with her again. She got to the door-frame before the door could slam shut. "You can't do this, my mother is a city council woman!"

Brad was shoved in a blue room, tossed a blue robe. Magenta took Janet to a pink room and tossed her a pink robe. She then gave Cherry a purple robe in a purple room.

"Stop pushin'!" Cherry whined as Magenta seemed to have fun tossing her around.

Magenta smirked, locking her in.

Cherry paused a bit, trying to seem tough. "Yeah, you better walk away!"

Magenta pounded hard on the door suddenly. Cherry let out a scream, then rushed onto her bed. Magenta silently laughed.

Katie looked at her new room for the night.

"You will stay here for the night, see you at dinner." Riff said as he put her in a green room with a green robe.

Katie nodded at Riff and went and jumped on the bed, her robe put neatly on the side table.

"Well... Good night..." Riff drawled.

"Good night." she says softly. She waved as he went.

Riff put his hand up, then went to go back out and perhaps find his sister. Katie climbed into the bed and lay awake staring at the ceiling.

Riff came to Magenta so they could do some spying. "The youngest guest looks familiar somehow..." he said quietly before the monitors were turned on. "I can't place it though..."

"I know, brother... It is fun to tease her though." she tells him.

Riff shrugged, then decided to keep an eye on the guests, Janet had the sensation she was being watched and quickly sat down on her bed, making him and Magenta chuckle. Magenta watched a moment too.


	5. Seduction

Katie looked up still. Her eyes narrowed a little. Cherry was lying down on her bed, wondering what to do since she wasn't that tired, but just stared at the strange bed interior that was not her own. Katie shifted and turned a little.

Cherry heard the door open and saw Katie come in, trying to assure her it would be okay, then for some reason, Katie started kissing her all over and cuddling with her.

"What the hey?" Cherry pulled Katie off from her, revealing the brunette hair was a facade, but had curly black hair. "Dr. Frank!?"

Frank looked down at her. "Yes..." he purrs. He started to kiss her neck. "Isn't this nice?" He asks.

"Stop, stop it... Please..." Cherry sat up, trying to push him off, though she was actually enjoying it. "I-I can't do this, not before marriage or at least getting a boyfriend... What would my parents say?"

Frank smirked seductively. "No one will have to know~" he purrs. He gently pushed her down again about to continue, though he suddenly started to feel uncomfortable. He never felt like this before.... what was wrong with him?!

Cherry scooted back a little, rubbing her face, it was then noticed that she had a lightning bolt beauty mark that resembled the flag that was on top of the castle. She never noticed it before, no one had. She took out her phone and put on the backwards camera selection and saw. 

"Huh, wonder how long I've had that..." She muttered to herself.

Frank looked at her and looked shocked.

"What...?" Cherry whispered. Why was he looking at her like that?

"That beauty spot...." he mutters.

"I never noticed it before..." Cherry said. "I don't get it..." She then saw how Frank seemed obsessed with it. "What? Am I missing something?"

Frank set to explaining about it and what it meant. "A very long time ago, I had created a child using mine and woman's DNA... However, after I won for the skill to create life, I was going to graduate from school and raise the child as, well, my daughter..."

"What does that have to do with this?" Cherry gestured to her beauty mark.

Frank looked into her eyes. "It means that my daughter has been on Earth, I've spent so much time looking for her and now I've finally found my little precious."

Cherry's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes, Cherry, you are my daughter."

Cherry put a hand on her mouth in sudden shock. She needed time to think about this. 

Frank then left Cherry after his little story for her and then came in to see Katie. Maybe he could get it right this time. Katie was looking straight up at the ceiling.

'Cherry' had come into Katie's room. "Katie, help me..."

Katie sat up."Nee-bear?" She asks. She still sounded mad, but it was less now it was 'Cherry' there.

'Cherry' sat on the side of Katie's bed. "We can't stay here for long... We might be in trouble..."

Katie budged over so her friend had more room. "What do you mean?" She asks 'her'.

'Cherry' laughed a little low for herself as she came closer and started to tower over Katie to kiss her.

"Nee-bear, what the heck are you doing?!" Katie says, trying to push 'her' away.

'Cherry' grunted a bit, staying strong, but her hair had fallen off to reveal to be Frank.

"You!" Katie exclaims.

"I'm afraid so, Katie," Frank came closer to her with a wicked smile. "You look like you could use a good time... You've been so miserable all night long..."

Katie tried to fight it, but the sadness crept onto her face. She almost wanted to give in, even with her no sex before marriage policy.

"Oh, dear..." Frank found he couldn't deflower the girl as she was deeply sad. "Whatever is the problem?"

"My ex-fiance called off the wedding... he said he needed more time..." Katie says quietly. She clenched the sheets under her hands, her gaze looking at him, but not seeing him.

Frank hummed, leaning over her still. "Well, that's not fair... My ex-lover ran off shortly after there was war going about and my domestic and handyman had no other option then to send our only child off to a far-away land and never see her again..." he said clearly, then muttered. "Until tonight."

Katie blinked, surprised out of her sadness a moment.

"You're a very lovely girl from what I can tell..." Frank scooted closer to Katie. "If this Willy fellow doesn't want you, it's his loss then..." He reached out his hand, stroking her face with his finger.

Katie blinked, her cheeks turning pink with blushing. She blinked away a single tear.

"Come now... Let's forget about Willy, shall we?" Frank cooed, then grunted as there was blue lights in alarm. "What!?"

'Master, Rocky has broken his chains, the creation is loose somewhere on the castle grounds, Magenta has just released the dogs...' Riff droned.

Frank sighed, rolling his eyes. "Comin'~"

Katie had jolted at the blue lights and alarm. She clung to him.

Frank held her. "Oh, you poor thing... You're all shook up... And poor Rocky is out in the rain all alone with those mean dogs..."

Katie blushed slightly, realizing what she did, he was warm though.

"I'll need my jacket, would you like a spare?" Frank offered.

Katie blushed, but nodded. "If it's no trouble." she says softly.

"No trouble at all," Frank found a flashlight as he made way to his room and put his jacket on and gave Katie a spare one.

Katie slipped it on. She looked almost like a mini him, though he was male and much more attractive. 

Frank took Katie outside with him as he left the castle and looked around with his flashlight. "Rocky!" He called like he were looking for a lost dog. "Rocky? Oh, where are you!"

"Rocky!" Katie calls too, trying to help... Maybe an even gentler voice could make a difference.

"Rocky!" Frank continued to call, feeling hopeless. "I told Riff Raff to look after him while I'd--" he then paused, looking a little cross. "Riff Raff..."

Katie looked at him. She would try to get him to go easy on Riff.

Frank still found no sign of Rocky, then decided to go in with Katie to find Riff. "You're so dead..."

Katie blinked. "He probably didn't mean to." she tries.

"I told him to watch over Rocky..." Frank narrowed his eyes. "I bet I know what he was doing..."

Katie went with Frank. She would at least stop him hurting the man.

Frank had found Riff Raff. "There you are..."

"M-Master!" Riff cried out as he had been talking with Brad. "I-I was just..."

"Not doing what you were told!" Frank finished for him, angered, but since Katie was around him, he was not injuring the man like he normally would have.

Katie looked at Frank. She was glad he didn't hurt Riff Raff. Brad looked at Frank. Frank would only talk with Riff Raff about Rocky's escape. Katie looked gentle at Frank, also at Riff Raff. 

Frank, Riff, Katie, and Brad were going up the elevator now. Katie stuck close to Frank.

Cherry somehow found a way outside her room as she was walking down the hall and heard dogs barking, which worried her. She then backed up and flew backwards over a couch bed in front of a television screen. She looked around at what looked like a bedroom for a teenage girl, but heard the high-pitched girl's giggle, but then the fiery red-headed woman came over in a rather revealing nightgown. 

"Columbia..." Cherry muttered to the domestic.

Magenta looked at her. "My name is Magenta." she says.

"Magenta, sorry..." Cherry blinked as she didn't get up from where she was. 

Columbia giggled as she came in, in her striped pajamas and Disney hat, then saw the girl. "What's she doin' here?" She pointed to Cherry in an accusatory way.

"I-I was just leaving..." Cherry smiled nervously in front of them.

Magenta whispered about how they could 'torture' her by giving a makeover. Columbia grinned and nodded.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?!" Cherry was instantly afraid.

"Get her." Columbia grinned darkly.

Magenta laughed and pulled Cherry into the room, using garter belts to strap her to the chair. 

"No, no, NO!" Cherry tried to get free, but she was trapped.

Columbia giggled as she collected their make-up and they were making the girl into their 'dress up doll'. "This sure brings back memories!" she giggled.

Magenta got the hair styling tools.

"Powder!" Columbia called, slamming the fluffy and smoky substance against the girl's face. 

Cherry coughed and looked to both women, feeling very scared by them now, hopefully after this adventure, she'll never have to deal with them again. Magenta started to brush Cherrry's hair. Cherry whimpered as she was being tormented in such a fashion.

Columbia decided to turn on her TV to find something good to watch. "Aw, the cable's out!"

Magenta grinned. "Put it on the lab." she says.

"Okay!" Columbia giggled, then did that.

Cherry gaped at the screen. "Y-You guys can see everything that goes on here!?" She sounded horrified.

Magenta laughed.

Columbia had found Rocky, he was with Janet as she was nursing him in his tank. "Awh, this looks juicy..." she purred, giggling. 

Cherry looked as she still struggled to get free. Magenta smirked, still working on Cherry's hair. Columbia found herself singing along to Janet as she did Cherry's nails.

Magenta joined with Columbia. Magenta and Columbia started to cuddle together as they laughed, mocking Janet. Cherry gaped at them, unsure of what to do next. Magenta laughed, once Janet had finished singing, she went to prepare the meal. 

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Cherry called out.

Columbia settled herself.

Magenta looked at her. "Yes, I can." she says.

Cherry whined.

Columbia wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "You're so cute!" She kissed the girl on her cheek, much to her discomfort.


	6. Surprises Before Dinner

Frank chased Riff out of the elevator as soon as it opened.

"Mercy!" Riff cried.

"How did it happen?" Frank was still angry. "I trusted you to be watching!"

"I was only away for a minute, Master..."

Frank then made Riff get up and go to the monitors. Katie put a hand soothingly on Frank's arm. If he got too mad he could end up hurting someone.

Dr. Everett Von Scott was waiting outside, after ringing the bell. Riff informed of a visitor, making Frank and Brad come check it out. Frank was relaxing with Katie's touch, smiling down to her, a bit calm and quiet now, but still cross as he saw the person in the cameras.

"You know this earthling?" Riff asked Brad, then reverted the last part. "...Person?"

Katie looked sincerely clueless about the man.

Brad grinned. "Yes, Dr. Scott was my and Janet's high school science teacher." he says.

Scotty was waiting still.

"I see..." Frank had a crazed smile on his face to Brad. "So, perhaps this wasn't a chance of meeting... You came here with a PURPOSE and invited two unsupervised young adults with you." Since Brad knew Dr. Scott, Frank believed that this was a plan cooked up by all of them and they were all in on it, though Katie and Cherry seemed innocent in his eyes. 

Riff merely stared at them and to the screen. Katie looked confused.

Brad frowned. "What do you mean? I told you, we got here by accident." he says.

Dr. Scott entered. Frank still interrogated Brad about how Dr. Scott worked for the government to discover alien life.

"Intruder has entered the building, Master..." Riff drawled.

Frank looked back, then a bit nervous. "He could be in the Zen Room!"

Katie looked shocked. Brad looked up at Frank.

Dr. Scott was examining something. "Ach!" He exclaims.

Magenta went back to join Columbia and Cherry a little. Columbia was reading a magazine while Cherry's nails were drying.

Frank decided to bring Dr. Scott over, using a very powerful magnet that could draw ANYTHING with metal to it and since Dr. Scott was in a wheelchair, this meant he would be right over in the lab. Riff looked to Katie, still concerned for her, but stood with Frank like he was instructed to. Katie looked at Frank, blushing at the noises he made.

Brad stood up and pulled Katie closer. Dr. Scott clung to the armrests of his wheelchair as he was drawn along. Dr. Scott had even circled around Cherry, Columbia, and Magenta, but then left. Columbia looked a little confused. Frank and Riff waited momentarily. Katie looked up at Brad.

Brad was worried that Frank was so mad. Dr. Scott ended up zooming right into the magnet. Frank stopped Dr. Scott after he crashed through the wall and put his heeled foot up to the man with an amused smile. Katie broke free from Brad. Brad put his hand out for Scott to shake. Scott shook it, saying he didn't expect to see Brad. He then looked at Frank. 

Frank discussed of the 'plan' that Brad and Dr. Scott had and they had to be changed, though he didn't know how wrong he was and didn't really know why Dr. Scott was there and that Brad and Janet had indeed come by accident. Riff still stood in place, rolling his eyes slightly with Frank jumping to conclusions again.

Katie looked confused, frowning. "Why is Frank so upset?" She whispers to Riff.

"He does not like Dr. Scott," Riff whispered to Katie. "He wasn't always like this though, we were best friends during early childhood before my sister was born... He wasn't always like this, he had truly gone mad about this planet after the loss of his only child many, many years ago."

Katie blinked, shocked. She squeezed Riff's arm gently then went to support Frank. Riff nodded to Katie, allowing her to go. 

Brad frowned. Scott denied knowing why they were there. Frank was alarmed that Dr. Scott mentioned he came to find Eddie and revealing that the now dead man was his nephew, then released Dr. Scott and heard a gasp from Rocky's tank, making him go and yank the blanket off. When he did, everyone turned just then to see a topless Janet with Rocky and he had bandages on his arms now.

"Janet?" Dr. Scott asks.

Brad following suit.

"Dr. Scott!" Janet was very surprised to see him, especially like this.

This resulted in everyone saying each other's names, even Frank yelled Rocky's name in which Rocky looked over, but due to not being able to speak, despite able to sing, he just stared at the transvestite. Cherry saw Magenta come in after checking on dinner with her apron on and had collected a gong and a stick.

Katie held Frank's hand. Soon Magenta headed through the hole in the wall. She prepared to strike her gong. 

"Rocky, listen to me," Frank sounded like a very disappointed parent. "I made you... And I can BREAK YOU just as easily!"

Katie still held Frank's hand soothingly.

Magenta rung the gong. "MASTER! DINNER IS PREP-AY-ERD!" she calls out.

Frank jolted from the gong strike, the only one who didn't seem to react much was Riff, he was probably used to it. The master rolled his eyes, slowly calming down. "Excellent... Formal dress is to be optional." He glanced to Janet and Rocky, then walked off, taking Katie with him, but not forcefully and frighteningly.

Janet and Rocky glanced to each other, feeling they got themselves in a big mess. Katie followed, her hand still willingly in his. Brad looked disappointed in Janet, going off with Doctor Scott. Magenta went back to finish it off, releasing Cherry with only undoing one clip.

Cherry grunted and fell to the floor. "I'm free!"

Columbia was having mixed feelings right now, but she got to have fun with her 'bestie' tonight. She picked Cherry up onto her feet and pulled her into the dining room. Katie went with Frank so he could get changed. She loved his wardrobe. Brad sighed.

Frank came to get into something proper to wear to dinner, he went to find something before going to his make-up table. There was noticeably a younger Frank and holding an infant in his arms who had a puffy black dress with a spiked collar and baby shoe sized heeled shoes and had wild and frizzy dark hair. She bared some resemblance to Cherry. 

"Do you have a preference?" Frank asked Katie as he went to get ready.

Columbia picked Cherry up onto her feet and pulled her into the dining room.

Katie was looking at the picture gently. "I really like your style." she says softly.

"Oh, thank you, my dear..." Frank sounded flattered. "A lot of people around here seem either aroused by me or totally disgusted. I always thought it was because they were jealous."

Katie nodded. "Oh, they most likely are... You're glamorous." she assures.

"Really now?" Frank asked, coming out without his make-up on and he wore a glittering leotard, his favorite ensemble. "Would you like to try it?"

Katie looked over at him. "Sure." she smiles, seeming sad but more cheerful when in his presence.

Frank smiled, then had her sit down and did her make-up, but not as much as his own, it was more like a cross between his and Magenta's her eyes looked dark, her lips were exposed in a full red and she had blush on her cheeks now. Katie looked. She blinked, she wasn't as good looking as Frank but she looked better now. She still felt like a 'Plain Jane' next to the fabulousness of Frank. Frank let her choose any outfit she wanted to wear as he applied his make-up. Outside the corsets, he had a lot more options like gowns, suits, and royal-looking clothing. There was even a crown with lightning streaks around it. Katie didn't touch the crown. She however chose a corset combination with some stockings.

Frank made his make-up looked a bit darker than normal, but he was still pleasant for her. "You can sit anywhere you like, except the head of the table, it's my seat, darling." He told her gently after he popped and puckered his lips.

"I'll sit where you want me to." Katie says from in the wardrobe. She made sure the corset was tight enough and that it matched her shoes. She then tied her hair up.

Frank went to check her corset and made a little tighter, but not to suffocate her, but tight enough so it wouldn't come undone easily and expose her body in front of everyone at dinner. "There we go, that should do it..." 

Katie smiled at him. She felt like she looked better now.

"You look so divine and delicious." Frank chuckled.

Katie blushed, making her cheeks pinker than from the blusher.


	7. Dinner is Prepared

"What're we eating?" Cherry had to know, she saw the silver canister was unattended, so she went to reach over and check it out before the 'cooks' would come and take it away from her in a flash. 

Riff covered it before she could, he growled at her, making her back away like she had disturbed a vicious bull dog with a juicy bone. Magenta got the carving knife out of the kitchen. Cherry looked grim, then quickly left them alone.

Riff still stared at the girl. "She sticks her nose into a lot of people's business... But... I feel we can't hurt her."

Magenta merely placed the knife down. Frank smiled, going with Katie to take her into the dining room. He glanced to Cherry as soon as they got there. Cherry looked up to Frank, a bit differently than she had before, and she looked back. 

She was given a decision after Frank left her after attempting to seduce her and her mind was trying to think about it, it was a lot to think about. Everyone was very silent, tonight was one of those nights where you would remember for a long, long time. Katie sat next to Frank. Magenta gave Frank the knife. Frank took it and stood up after the dinner was shown to be a meat of unknown substance and he was cutting it slice by slice as Riff went around to give wine to people to drink. 

Cherry blinked, the knife scared her a little. Katie gave a small smile to Riff as he poured her a drink. Someone went to take a drink. Frank saw this and bared the knife with a menacing face, then continued to cut the meat to serve everyone. When he was done, he made a toast to 'absent friends', then put on a birthday party hat to sing to Rocky. Rocky looked at the meat.

Janet attempted to sing along, but stopped as Frank sat down, cutting her off. Cherry stared at the meat, not sure what to make of it, but bit a small chunk off, she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, but it had an interesting taste to her. Katie tried the meat too. She wasn't sure but it didn't taste bad at least. Brad wiped the rim of his cup.

"Now... about Eddie." Scotty says.

"Eddie!" Columbia squealed.

Frank gave her a sharp warning look, starting up the knife again, then went back to eating. "That's a rather tender subject," he commented, not giving much away. "Another slice, anyone?"

Columbia sniffled, then got up to excuse herself and leave the room. Brad and the others except Rocky, Katie, and Cherry put their knives and forks down.

Katie raised an eyebrow. Columbia let out a high-pitched cry and squeal as she was gone, but everyone could still hear her. Frank was merely putting ketchup to his meat, still hungry for the dinner. Cherry looked nervous as Dr. Scott spoke up again about 'aliens'.

"Dr. Scott!" Brad and Janet gasped at him.

Frank then let Dr. Scott go on including the 'von' in his name. Katie blinked, knowing what 'von' meant. Scott then told them about Eddie and a warning letter while singing. Brad listened. Cherry felt odd, why was Dr. Scott singing? 

Columbia was faintly singing as well, due to the talk of Eddie and she deeply missed him and felt so heartbroken. Janet pouted when she heard that Eddie was a no good kid and didn't even like his teddy bear. Katie had a hand resting on the table. Brad was still upset with Janet. Frank, Riff, and Magenta looked alarmed with the mentioned letter.

Cherry still felt this was the most random event of all she'd been through tonight with Katie. The song slowly died and Frank got up, pulling off the tablecloth, to reveal Eddie's corpse was under the table. Janet screamed, running for Rocky, instead of Brad, Dr. Scott was dramatically taken aback, Riff and Magenta found it amusing. Katie yelped and buried her face against Frank, who was closest.

"Oh, Rocky!" Frank was now so angry with the man and pulled him away from Janet. "How can you!?"

Janet wasn't sure what to do, she just screamed and ran away in fear from Frank, she didn't know where she was going but she left. Brad wheeled Dr. Scott away to try to catch up and keep Frank from hurting Janet. Riff and Magenta still laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Riff snapped to Magenta as she couldn't stop herself.

Magenta looked at him and cooed. Katie clung to Frank's arm running too, trying to stop him hurting the woman.

Brad wheeled Doctor Scott. "Come on, Cherry!" He shouts.

Cherry blinked and followed Brad and Dr. Scott. She got into the elevator with them, why did this thing seem so slow at unpleasant times? Frank was merely taunting Janet a bit, even holding her against the wall, but she had kneed him in his family jewels, continuing to run off. Katie helped Frank up. Brad looked impatient.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were ever going to stop..." Riff said to his sister.

Magenta smirked. "Ve should change." she tells him after the humans have gone.

"A little later," Riff grinned. "The Master found who he's looking for, we should be able to go back home by now..."

Magenta smiled.

Columbia walked to see them, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Riff asked her, actually seeming worried about her.

"How do you think I feel?" Columbia turned her back to him, folding her arms.

Magenta looked softly at her best friend. 

Columbia sniffled, going to Magenta with open arms. "I know you hate hugs..." She pulled the woman into a hug, letting it all out.

Magenta stiffened, but patted her back. Rocky looked out the doorway and grunted.

"Come on, we better go before Frank does something he regrets." Riff told the others.

Columbia sniffled, coming out of the hug. "I'll be there in a minute..."

Magenta went with Riff and stood by the lever.


	8. The Floorshow

Frank wasn't hurt terribly bad like many men in the situation. "She took my Rocky from me..." He pouted.

"She won't get away with it." Katie says softly. She still followed him to the lab.

Frank and Katie took the stairs to the lab as Janet went through the hole made by Dr. Scott. Frank rushed Janet in, then came over to a switch.

Cherry anxiously waited for the elevator to take them up as Janet was still heard screaming. Brad growled. Soon enough, they were all up in the lab, only to have their feet stuck and unable to move, though in Scott's case, his wheels were stuck.

Katie looked surprised.

Brad tried to move his feet. "It's like we're glued to the spot!" He shouts.

"You are!" Frank nearly snapped. "So quake with fear, you tiny fools!"

"Oh, we're trapped..." Janet put a hand to her head, acting just as good as a soap opera actress.

Cherry looked to see she was stuck too, but wasn't freaking out as much as Brad, Janet, and Scott. Katie didn't seem upset, maybe his charm had worked on her a little bit. Though she did try to help Cherry. Brad tried to punch at Frank.

Frank kept mocking the other humans. Cherry looked at Frank, staring at him, then looked around other places, she didn't feel like talking right now, she didn't have anything at all to say for herself. Katie looked up at her friend. She couldn't help her free. Brad started to sing how Frank was a hot dog.

Frank gave a nod to the head, which made Magenta pull the lever, turning Brad into a statue, his robe flew off right then. Cherry looked to Katie, a small expressionless face. Janet looked like a little girl whose ice cream just fell and she was all alone, Frank just terrified her. Katie looked worried, had she upset her friend? Scott called him one too.

Frank then got Scott frozen and before Janet could even finish, she was too frozen. Columbia finally decided to come and didn't like what she saw and started to come down and tell Frank off.

"I'm okay..." Cherry whispered to her 'Katie Kat'.

Katie smiled weakly. Magenta put on a forced happy face.

"You're gonna choose between me and Rocky!" Columbia put her hands on her hips. "So named for the rocks in his head!"

Frank looked shocked that he was called out like that, he then looked over to Magenta, nodding his head again, freezing Columbia. He then looked down, then over to Katie and Cherry. "It's not easy having a good time..." He looked up to Rocky, prompting Magenta to freeze him too. "Even smiling makes my face ache..." He walked over to a stand, putting his hands against it and rubbing his neck, exposing one of his ears. "And my children turn on me! Rocky's behaving the same way Eddie was... Do you think I've made a mistake, splitting the brain between the two of them?"

Riff merely smirked, just standing there while Magenta had her head lowered. Katie looked over at Frank. She looked sad for him.

Magenta growled then, storming over to Frank. "I GROW VEARY OF THIS VORLD, VHEN VILL VE RETURN TO TRANSYLVANIA, HUH?!" she shouts.

Frank was startled from Magenta's outburst, then calmly responded. "Magenta... I am indeed grateful for you and your brother, Riff Raff... You have both served me well, loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded... Name it and it shall be yours, and you will find when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."

Riff followed behind Magenta, stroking her arm. Cherry looked scared of Magenta again. Katie looked.

"I ask for nothing." Magenta growls.

Frank snarled at her. "And you shall receive it in ABUNDANCE!" He then went over to the elevator, allowing Katie to go with him. "Come, we are ready for the floorshow... Make sure you have Cherry watch too, I want her to see this." He then went down with Katie slowly.

Cherry watched him leave, then looked over to the servants, a little nervous of them.

Riff examined Cherry. "So, did he tell you?"

"Yes, I know who I really am..." Cherry said. "He said I can either go with you when you return back to your home planet, or I can leave after the show and have my memory erased and I won't remember anything that has happened tonight and go back to my life as a normal 'human'..."

Magenta looked at her.

"Have you reached a decision?" Riff asked her.

"I-I just don't know..." Cherry broke down a little. "Would I even like 'home'? What about the people who raised me?"

"You would never see them again..." Riff said then. "You would stay with your father and grandmother for all time. We are to return tonight, provided that your father doesn't do anything rash, breaking his promise to us of returning to Transylvania."

Magenta nodded.

"Y-You mean, I could never see my human family ever again?" Cherry's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, princess, but that was the deal when we first came to Earth looking for you." Riff explained gravely.

Magenta looked only slightly sympathetic. She never showed too much emotion unless it eas anger or intimidation.

"It's not fair..." Cherry pouted.

Riff looked sad for her, not sure what to say. He could relate a little to her somehow. Magenta looked at Riff.

Riff heard music playing. "We're not leaving tonight, are we?"

Cherry shrugged. "He said there's gonna be a floorshow."

Katie followed like a puppy almost.

Frank took Katie back to his wardrobe room, then took out his spare best clothes such as corsets, inched heels, and feather boas. "Are you good with make-up?" He asked her.

Katie nodded. "I can do it easily." she says.

"Oh, I love the sound of that." Frank grinned.

Katie looked at him. "Brad, Janet, Rocky, and Columbia need help."

Frank chuckled as he put his face mask on to prevent wrinkles. Katie nodded. She went to get the make-up supplies she needed. Frank then teased his curls into HAIR curlers like a woman would before going to bed. Katie hummed to the tune and made the statues up. She outlined their faces in a different colour each.

Frank CONTINUED to get himself ready, then allowed Katie to take the corsets, feather boas and high-heels for everyone. Katie soon had all five humans ready.

Frank even got Katie to put stockings and heels on Dr. Scott. "Are we set?" He asked the girl as he passed, putting powder on Rocky and straightening Brad's boa.

Katie nodded. "Yes, Frank." she says softly.

"Perfect!" Frank grinned, eager to start as he clicked on the lights. "Would you like to watch?"

Katie nodded. She smiled at him.

"Go find yourself a seat and prepare to be amazed." Frank smiled at her.

Katie sat as close to centre in the front she could. Frank clicked on the lights, then pulled a switch, bringing his groupie back to life.

"It was great when it all began~" Columbia sang with a few twirls, and swaying her feather boa about.

Cherry followed Riff and Magenta as they went to the bedroom which was in the tower of the castle as they were reaching something from under the bed which looked like futuristic looking clothing from a science fiction movie.

She was wondering what they were doing, but they refused to tell her until much later. Magenta worked on changing her hairstyle. Riff was doing the same.

"At least she's not making me help her..." Cherry muttered about Magenta.

Magenta looked at Cherry and indeed asked for help.

Cherry gulped, then went to the woman and blushed as she could see the woman undressed a bit. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Grab my boots, please." she says, the please being a slight afterthought.

Cherry gave a nod, going backwards, but ran into the wall because she was still staring at Magenta, then quickly got the boots and brought them back to the woman. Magenta gave a nod and smile, putting them on.

Cherry rubbed her head, standing aside. "What exactly are planning to DO with... Umm... you know?" She wasn't sure whether to refer to Frank as her father or by his name anymore.

Magenta looked at Riff.

"It's going to be the surprise of his life, princess," Riff said to Cherry, now properly calling her as such as her true origins were revealed to her. "If he doesn't listen to reason, we scare him with this..." He took out a laser pitchfork which looked like the farmer's pitchfork back at the church.

Cherry still felt odd about this. Magenta smirked.

"You won't HURT him, will you?" Cherry asked a bit nervously.

Riff blinked. "Not physically..."

Katie watched avidly. After Columbia, Rocky started to sing about being seven hours old and his point-of-view of tonight. Katie was enjoying the show. Her mind couldn't have been further from her troubles. Brad and Janet had sang their verses, then there came a drum roll and Frank was shown with his make-up done in an overly dramatic fashion. He had a white face with blue eye shadow, hot pink blush, ruby-red lips, a red corset with a big fluffy boa, glittering gloves, and sparkling heels as he sang a soft song he dubbed; Don't Dream it, Be it.

When he jumped into his pool revealed from the fog, he got the others to make out with him and each other, but somehow, Dr. Scott woke up. Katie blushed deeply. She licked her lips but careful not to smudge her lipstick. Dr. Scott was surprised to see even he had stockings and heels on.

After Brad and Janet ended the song, Frank became live with energy as he came over the pool, his feathers and hair dripping and his make-up off his face, though his mascara was still visible. Katie watched. She wanted to join in. The others sung with him. Frank got himself and the others out of the pool as they danced to the beat and Dr. Scott wheeled around, his legs were also dancing somehow.

Katie smiled. Magenta came with Riff. Frank was alarmed as his song was interrupted as Riff came in, bearing the laser and busting him about how his mission was a failure, he was the new commander and Frank was now his prisoner and they were to return to Transylvania. Magenta prepared to set up the transit beam. Katie blinked, shocked. At seeing the laser she stood up prepared to help Frank.

"Wait!" Frank called out as the siblings decided to go. "I-I can explain..."

"Let him." Cherry told the brother and sister duo.

Riff decided they could wait a little while, they expected begs of mercy.


	9. Return to Transylvania

Magenta waited. Katie wanted to protect Frank. Columbia went to get the spotlights and Rocky fiddled with the curtain, nodding nervously. Did he do a good job? A slow, kind of sad piano tune filled the air as Frank sang softly. Cherry saw what Frank was like without his make-up, he indeed looked odd without it, due to seeing him with it all night. Though, his eyes locked into hers and she felt something inside of her. It struck her like lightning. She was a lot more different than people she went to school with than she thought, she was very confused in this new age, she then saw the resemblance, not to mention with the singing and acting. It was true.

"Daddy..." Cherry whispered as she saw Frank preform about going home and wanted sympathy from Riff Raff and Magenta.

Magenta glanced at Cherry. "How sentimental." she tells Frank.

Katie looked worried. Cherry jolted when Magenta spoke, not expecting her to say that. Frank looked over to them and looked to the empty audience, he heard applauding in his head, where was it?

"And presumptuous of you," Riff said as he bared the laser. "You see, when I said we were to return to Transylvania, I only referred to Magenta, Cherry, and myself... You were to remain here... In spirit anyway..." He grinned darkly, scaring the humans with his laser to kill Frank.

Columbia screamed. Katie ran to Frank and stood between the two and him. Riff suddenly turned, startled from the scream and had shot Columbia, making her drop down, now dead.

"No!" Frank uttered out.

Riff then set the laser for Frank.

"No, don't do it!" Cherry cried, not wanting Frank to die now, now that she knew the truth of her unknown past.

"Magenta, restrain her." Riff told his sister.

Magenta held Cherry.

Katie ran in front of Frank. "No!" She shouts.

Cherry tried to get free from Magenta, but of course, the woman was strong and powerful.

Riff looked to Katie. "Get out of the way, Miss Katie, I won't let you get hurt."

Magenta held tightly.

Katie turned so she could wrap herself protectively around Frank. "No..." she says, looking sad.

"It's for your own safety..." Riff said to her.

Frank looked to Katie, why was she sticking up for him like this? Rocky looked protective of Frank too and didn't want him hurt, but he still stood with Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott. Katie shook her head, closing her eyes. Her body was shielding most of Frank's. Brad looked awed slightly.

Riff narrowed his eyes at Katie, holding the laser back up, about to shoot the girl. But then, he felt something deep inside himself, unable to do it. He was probably feeling guilt. He blinked to Katie, then lowered the laser, unable to do the deed, even if he accidentally had killed Columbia not too long ago.

"Katie Kat..." Cherry whispered.

Frank felt like he was going to live to see another day. It was getting pretty late. Katie opened her eyes slightly. She didn't move from Frank though. Magenta wondered why he stopped, if he killed those he was planning too, even the accidental ones he could bring them back to life, even Frank who would be a bit wiser. Riff tried to fight his conscience and brought the laser back up, squeezing his eyes shut and blasting a laser beam toward Katie and Frank.

"NOOOOOO!!" Cherry fought Magenta's grip and jumped in front of the laser to at least save Katie.

Katie screamed as her friend was hit. She almost collapsed. Brad held Janet. Dr. Scott looked surprised. Cherry was flat on the floor, not moving. Frank was scared and backed up against the curtain, his protection fallen. He then tried to climb up the curtain and get away.

Janet had a tear roll down her cheek. Riff then aimed the laser up high and started to shoot at Frank until he fell with the curtain and strings, now on the floor too. Katie screamed again and tried to wrestle the laser from Riff. No more killing.... no more.... Riff grunted, trying to keep the laser since Katie didn't know how to use it while Rocky wrapped Frank around his neck, then climbed up with him on the RKO Tower in a way like King Kong, but the lasers kept bouncing off him. 

Janet stayed really, really close with Brad and Dr. Scott. Katie pulled the laser down to her height, her sadness and determination giving her strength. The two males were silent. Riff grunted, the laser was now in Katie's possession. Rocky and Frank's combined weight was too much for the tower and it slowly came down and splashed into the stage pool. 

"Oh, you killed them!" Janet gasped.

Katie tossed the laser away and tried hitting at Riff, only because of her intense grief.

That was why Magenta didn't attack Katie. "I thought you liked them.... They liked you." she tells Riff.

Brad looked at Dr. Scott. Dr. Scott mentioned how killing Frank was protecting society. 

Riff glanced back to her and yelled out about how he wasn't liked, then walked to Dr. Scott. "A decision had to be made..."

Dr. Scott sucked up to Riff, not even concerned or worried that Eddie was dead too, his only living relative.

"You better leave, Dr. Scott while there's still time," Riff told the man in his chair. "We're about to beam the entire house back to our home planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania to return the princess to her rightful home..." He then gestured for the three of them to go. 

Janet clung to Brad instantly, leaving with him and Dr. Scott in a flash. Katie ended up sobbing, clinging to where she had tried to hit Riff. Magenta looked at the girl. Brad and Janet took Doctor Scott out.

Riff stroked Magenta's face, then looked down to the dead bodies about. "I'll bring them back... I have the technology... I could bring Rocky Horror back to life, I can bring them back to life as well."

Katie looked up at Riff. Magenta went to sort out the transit beam. 

Riff came up to Katie. "I am sorry your friend had to go like this... You must leave now before we send the castle back to the moon-drenched shores of our home planet."

Katie shook her head. She wouldn't leave Cherry.

"I guess you'll be going with us then." Riff said as Magenta had already set the courses and the castle was shaking because it was slowly lifting off the ground as Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott got out just in time as an Earthly rainbow appeared and the rain had finally stopped.

Katie held her friend softly, crying silently. Cherry of course, could not respond, due to being dead now.

Riff then came to collect Frank, Rocky, and Columbia's body. He now needed Cherry's. "Excuse me, Miss Katie, but I'll need the princess's corpse now. You are free to come in and watch."

Katie stood up. She looked grim and almost blank.


	10. Space Travel

Riff finally came for Cherry and carried her in his arms to take her with the others. "Don't worry, I'm a professional... Unlike Frank, I'm the true brains behind Rocky and did he ever once call Rocky 'my creation'? No, he stole all the credit! I found Rocky, I did the brain surgery, I did all that handiwork!"

Katie followed quietly. She had lost her friend, and someone who she kind of started to really 'like'.

Riff put Cherry in a chair like the did with the others and placed a helmet on her like the others. "If you wish to stay, I highly suggest you put these on." He handed Katie a pair of goggles as he put on his own before going to pull a big switch.

Katie put them on over her glasses. Once they were on, Riff pulled a big lever, making several volts of electricity pass through and zap the dead bodies, making them all shake in their seats. Soon enough, it stopped and Riff came to them, removing their helmets.

Cherry's eyes fluttered and she looked all around. "Where... Where am I?"

Katie took her glasses off, running up to her friend.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Kat!"

Katie flung herself at her friend, hugging her tightly.

Cherry hugged Katie back, equally tight as a visible tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, I missed you so much..." She said in a choked up voice.

Riff went to the others's sides to wait for them to come back as well.

"I missed you so much..." Katie replies in kind, sobbing.

Columbia blinked as she woke up. Rocky woke up, grunting a little, still not being able to talk. Frank was either still dead or slowly coming alive, though his face was shifting a little.

Cherry hugged Katie back. "I had the weirdest dream, Kat, we went to this weird castle with strange people and I was their princess..."

"That was no dream," Riff walked to the secret alien. "It's very true. You are Frank's daughter and the Old Queen's granddaughter."

Katie looked surprised. She was even shocked out of her tears. She looked at Frank and then Cherry and back again.

Columbia turned to Rocky. "You okay?" She asks him.

Rocky looked to her and gave a nod. 

Frank's eyes slowly opened and he let out a yawn. "Oh, darlings!" He smiled to see the others, not understanding the situation.

Cherry stretched a bit as she got comfortable. "Where are we going? Is someone moving the castle?"

"Yes, we're going home." Riff told the girl.

Katie looked at Frank and took his hand friendly. Columbia smiled sweetly. Magenta was checking that the castle was okay as they flew.

"Excuse me." Riff dismissed himself, going to find Magenta.

Rocky smiled halfway to Columbia.

Frank gently squeezed his hand against Katie's. "I'm glad you're okay."

Cherry still felt lost, she felt like all her life was a lie. Katie smiled a bit at Frank but looked worried for Cherry. Columbia giggled. 

"Are you an alien too?" Cherry asked Columbia.

Columbia shook her head.

"Really?" Cherry sounded surprised.

Columbia nodded.

Frank looked to Cherry. "Did you know she's my daughter?" 

Katie looked at him. "Yes." she says softly. Riff had said it.

"I lost her many years ago, I never thought I'd see her again..." Frank said softly.

Katie squeezed his hand gently. Cherry found herself crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Frank called.

"They didn't even let me say goodbye," Cherry sniffled. "I'll never see my parents again... And I didn't even get to say good-bye...." 

Katie hugged her friend. Columbia looked sad for her. Frank looked sorry too and wished there was something he could do, though he felt a little hurt that he called the humans who raised her as her parents when he was her biological father. Rocky even came and patted Cherry on the shoulder in a brotherly sort of way.

"Thank you..." Cherry said quietly to Katie and Rocky.

Katie looked at her. She gave a weak smile. "At least you're a princess." she says softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... I'm a princess..." That seemed to calm Cherry down a little.

"Sort of, my mother is still alive, but yes, you're a princess," Frank told the girl as well. "Since I'm the oldest of the Queen's children, I get the throne and since you're my daughter, you'll be next in line too."

Cherry was surprised, she had grown up being the youngest of four children, but now she was an elder child. Rocky came to see if Columbia were okay. Columbia looked sweetly at Rocky. Katie looked at the newly found family, and the potential couple.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie..." Frank held Cherry into a hug.

Cherry sighed, but she saw she would have to accept the new life she was given. "Well, I guess this explains a lot... Do you wanna know anything about my life?"

"Not too much, all I'll think about is that I wasn't there." Frank sighed a bit.

Katie smiled gently and walked off to explore.

"Be careful when walking about, Katie, I don't want you to get hurt." Frank advised cautiously before the woman would be out of earshot, he then decided to get out old things for Cherry to see.

Cherry stayed with Frank as she watched the planet Earth disappearing from the window as they were now in deep, dark, outer space. Katie was going to at least try to be careful, trouble always looked and found her.

Magenta sighed softly.

"Are we still going?" Riff asked Magenta.

Magenta looked at him. "Everything is fine so far." she tells him.

"Good..." Riff gave a nod. "Well... We wanted to go home."

Magenta nodded to her brother.

Riff nodded in agreement, then smiled a bit before going off again. "You look so ravishing..."

Magenta smiled coyly, winking.

Riff chuckled. "Later... We still have to drive home, we don't want to have to crash."

Magenta pouted, but nodded.

"Won't be long now." Riff grinned to her to cheer her up a bit.

Magenta smiled. Riff and Magenta then needed to focus for when they would land before they would do something crazy like have them crash into the asteroid belt behind the main solar system that everyone knew consisting of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, but to head to the hidden from scientists Transylvanian galaxy. Magenta concentrated. Riff found himself getting tired, but stayed with Magenta. Magenta looked at her brother briefly.

Riff and Magenta kept going until it would then be time to land and they would alert everyone in the castle via PA System, a system in which Frank wished Magenta would use instead of 'that gaudy gong'. Riff then decided to check on everyone to make sure they were all okay and ran into Katie.

"Oh, pardon me, Miss Katie..." Riff murmured a bit.

Katie yelped slightly as she stumbled backwards. She almost fell.

Riff hurried and went to set her straight back up. "Sorry, I tend to startle people..."

Katie shook her head. "It's not that, I lose balance easy." she says sheepishly.

"Plus in a moving castle, it must feel worse..." Riff attempted to make a joke, but due to his dryness, it might have come out wrong or horribly.

Katie giggled softly. She then looked serious. "I'm sorry I hit you." she says.

"It's okay, I've been through a lot worse." Riff assured her.

Katie smiled sympathetically.

"Some folks tended to get disgusted when I came into a relationship with my sister, we tend to be quiet about it, it helps, we don't look too much alike." Riff had a small shrug.

"I think it's admirable," she says softly. She then smiled. "I'm going to explore." she tells him. She hugged, waved then walked off.

Riff blinked in the hug, a bit stiffened, but allowed the girl to explore. He then turned to see Magenta had put the controls on auto pilot and she was right there behind him with her arms folded. "Magenta, we were just becoming friends, you're the only one I could ever love." he said quickly, knowing how easily prone Magenta was to jealousy.

"You know I love you more than the beaches and everything else beautiful about our home." Riff came to her, and gently stroked some of her hair that wasn't tightened in a bun behind her ear passionately.

Magenta purred, pressing against him. Riff held her, kissing her back and if she wanted to, would cuddle her into the night, but they still had to get home. It wouldn't be long until then. Magenta hugged him tightly. Riff felt his hormones building up as he picked her up in his arms, leading her down and started to make love to her like he hadn't since they came to Earth, which he hadn't. They had several rare opportunities due to Frank making them sleep in different rooms, Magenta was with Columbia because the girl had run away from home and was terrified of being alone ever since then. Magenta seized the opportunity excitedly. Riff and Magenta did what they do best, then the controls beeped a little, they were now in their home galaxy and had to choose a planet to go to.

"Even machines hate us..." Riff muttered.

Magenta sighed, growling. Riff and Magenta stood up briefly to set the coordinates to Transsexual, then grinned to each other to get down to business, technically speaking, they would be there in roughly an hour or two.

Katie looked around, she got to the floorshow room and looked around. Better to become not scared of a room. The room had some feathers flown off from the boa's, the a pair of heels was scattered, the RKO Tower dropped into the pool and some of the make-up had smeared a bit into the water. It looked a little haunting. Katie took some deep breaths and continued to look around.

There were painted portraits around as Katie explored and she couldn't help but notice one of the American Gothic couple. That was odd since at Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Monroe's wedding, there were a couple of farmers and they were dressed like the couple. The man even had the pitchfork. Katie examined the portraits. There were other portraits, mostly of Frank at younger ages which he had taken from his mother's place, showing his baby head was as big as his adult head. 

There then came the pictures of Frank holding a baby in bandages for his college graduating science fair and he had won for being able to create life. Katie smiled gently at the portraits. She was finding out about Frank.

"How do you like it?" Frank's voice came behind Katie.

Katie blinked, turning her head to look at him. "You looked so cute as a baby." she compliments.

Frank visibly blushed. "Thank you... Mother says I was the prettiest baby in all the land by the time I was born... Though, slightly rivaling Magenta, she was born a few months after me."

Katie took his hand gently.

"I hope you like our home planet, it's very beautiful." Frank smiled back to her.

Katie smiled. "I should do," she tells him. "Tell me about it?" She asks softly.

"Well, the sun only comes up, as you Earth people say, once in a blue moon," Frank explained. "It's pretty cold, but it gets terribly frigid at night night. The stars twinkle in the night air and sometimes if you look close enough, you'll see we have two moons. We're also not ashamed of who were are there. There are people who can be gay, straight, bi, lots of people cross-dress, though there is a rare occurrence of 'incest'... There are plenty of gardens that have flowers such as star daisies, a lot of singing and dancing... A lot of people can say this, but my home is truly paradise."

Katie smiled dreamily. That did sound really nice.

"I think Cherry was in touch with her inner Transsexual," Frank said with a small smile. "She often likes colder climates and prefers going around at night all the time from what she's told me, do you know if she actually does this?"

"Well, I know she prefers colder, wetter days, and she seems to love the night too." she says softly.

"Maybe it was her true self coming out of her shell," Frank smiled. "I never thought I'd ever see her again, and you didn't even come here on purpose no less."

Katie smiled. "I'm glad we did come here, even without meaning to... I love a happy ending." she says softly. She looked happy but under was sadness.

"I wish I could give you one too..." Frank sighed. "I've heard about your problems with that Willy Wonka man."

Katie looked aside and down. She sighed gently.

"Don't be upset," Frank cooed like he did with Rocky earlier that night. "If you would like, doll, you can take a soak in my tub, I highly advise it for any personal dilemma or a messy situation. We still have time before we land, why don't you take a nice dip?"

Katie blushed, but nodded. "Okay." she says softly.

Frank smiled, then showed her the way to his private bath. "Here you are, my dear."

Katie smiled at him softly.

"I'll let you alone if you wish." Frank offered, after having started the water for her and had several soap bottles for her to choose from her for her preference.

"I don't wanna be alone." Katie murmurs.

"Okay." Frank smiled, then stayed there, but kept the bottles out for her to decide which one she would like to use.

Katie chose a strawberry-scented bubble bath. She then got in once it was run.

Frank smiled, and sniffed a bit. This strawberry scent was really good, even if he didn't eat fruits or vegetables often. "If you would like me to as well, I could wash your hair."

Katie blushed. It was pretty icky from the rain earlier. "No one's washed my hair since I was a little girl..." she says softly.

"Well, I think it's time for that to change." Frank had a crazed grin, but wasn't implying to harm the girl, just charm her like he did almost anybody else, but he felt sincere with her around.

Katie blushed again. She gave a tiny shrug. If he really wanted to. Frank and Katie then found themselves together in a warm and nurturing feel. He was washing her hair while she was lying and relaxing in the nice, warm tub water and her skin would become a lot softer and her hair would be a lot better now after the rain and the years without it being washed. 

Katie closed her eyes, enjoying it. She felt she could forget all her troubles. Frank hummed a little as he was cleansing her and being like a massage therapist and spa stylist all in one. Katie was totally relaxing.

Frank kept humming and didn't stop until he dipped her head once in a while to get the soap and shampoo out with the water. Katie made sure to hold her breath each time he did. Frank soon got all the soap and shampoo out and squeezed and wrung her hair a bit to get all the water out so it wouldn't be drippy and messy when she would come out and it would require less towel work. Katie looked at Frank. She didn't know why he was being so kind to her, but she liked it.

Cherry couldn't sleep now, she found herself wandering about the castle and was wondering what to do next. She then found Columbia lying and curled up like a ball. She decided to see if the girl was really sleeping or not. Columbia seemed to be sleeping. Cherry came closer, seeing that Columbia was in her sleep state and was about to turn right back and just go somewhere else to not disturb the groupie. 

Columbia woke up, looking at Cherry. "Wait." she says sweetly.

Cherry stopped right then, flinching at the slight squeak that came in the girl's voice, but turned a bit, looking to the pink-haired source. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Columbia asks her.

"I can't see my family ever again..." Cherry slumped down next to her, lying her head down as though she had critical sadness. "Frank's my father and all, but... I can't see the people who raised me ever again."

Columbia hugged the girl.

Cherry squeaked from the hug, it being a bit tight again with her face in the older girl's chest. "We need to talk about these hugs..." She said, nearly muffling.

"They're always nice!" She chirps.

Cherry muffled, trying to break loose. "Booby trap..."

Columbia giggled.

Cherry tried to get out, but still found herself trapped with Columbia. "Goody..." she murmured, she still wasn't sure she liked the girl or not, the girl seemed to treat her like a dress-up doll or a younger sister she had always wanted.

Columbia looked at her calmly smiling, gently.

"You're so maternal..." Cherry commented once she got some fresh air.

Columbia blinked. "I am?" She asks.

"Yes?" Cherry was hoping that wouldn't offend Columbia.

Columbia smiled happily.

Cherry still rubbed her face a bit. "Did you know they were aliens?"

"Well.... yeah." Columbia says quietly.

"Did you know about me?" Cherry now wondered.

"Nope." Columbia says.

Cherry hummed a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry about Eddie by the way..."

Columbia pouted sadly.

"Oh, wait, please, don't cry!" Cherry couldn't risk that.

"You're not like many humans..." Frank commented after getting the last squirt of water out of her brunette hair.

Katie looked at him. "In what way?" She asks quietly, curious.

"Not afraid to be yourself from what I see." Frank smiled.

Katie chuckled quietly. "I am what I am and if you don't like it, who cares." she explains her ideology.

"I love your philosophy." Frank chuckled, the girl seemed to be very laid back.

Katie smiled and made sure her make-up was washed off. Frank soon had her done and offered her a robe so she could get dressed if she wanted to. Katie dried off and borrowed the robe. She hugged Frank.

Frank smiled, patting her back. "We're almost home, why don't you get dressed up?"

Katie smiled. "Into what?" She asks him.

"Well, your clothes are still wet, so maybe something else?" Frank shrugged a bit.

Katie smiled. "You can choose me an outfit you think suitable?" She suggests.

"Alright," Frank smiled. "Just give me a moment, I'll meet you there."

Katie nodded and headed to where she now needed to go. Frank unplugged the bath, then dried up his hands and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before going to join Katie and help her find a suitable outfit. Katie felt lighter, like the bath had drained her soul of the troubles. 

Frank eventually came over to where Katie was and looked into the doorway of the room where the controls were. "Riff Raff, Magenta, how much longer?"

"Umm..." Riff honestly hadn't been paying much attention.

Katie slowly headed to Frank's room.

"Not too long now." Magenta says.

"Good." Frank gave a nod, then continued on.

"Not for very much longer~" Riff chuckled.

Katie soon reached the doors of his room. Frank went back to what he was doing, then came to see Katie and help her pick out an outfit to blend in with the Transylvanian crowd and meet his mother.

Katie trusted him to pick. 

Frank hummed, then took out a corset that came with a crimson red dress and pointed black boots. They might be good for her for her comfort and might be acceptable to wear on such a galaxy that wasn't her own. "I feel this would be good and good for you." He suggested. 

Katie looked and smiled, nodding. She got everything she needed thanks to Frank. Frank smiled, he now couldn't wait until they would land. Katie went up to him and kissed his cheek. Frank smiled, kissing her back like a woodpecker with kisses instead of pecks and her instead of wood. Katie blushed.

The castle was now slowly landing to the planet of Transsexual. Columbia looked out of the window. Cherry looked out too, it was dark and looked a bit chilly. She had a small smile on her face. Riff and Magenta were then ready to meet the Queen.

Frank noticed they had landed. "Are you ready, my dear?" He held out his arm, expecting her to link hers with his like he had wanted Rocky to do so. 

Katie nodded and threaded her arm through his. Columbia bounced almost like a puppy. Rocky was a little nervous. Cherry was nervous and excited at the same time. Frank walked with Katie as they got to the front door and would open it to the new planet and atmosphere. Katie looked nervy. Columbia scurried towards the entrance.

There were two women younger than Frank who were by the Queen's sides of her throne.

"M-Mother?" the elder girl spoke up. "I-I-I think Frankie's back."

The Queen looked excited then, her face alight. Oh, her boy was back~ The Queen's cousin, DeLordy, looked very angered that Frank was back and was hoping that the man had gotten killed so he could take the throne instead of him. 

"Yay, Frank's back." the younger woman rolled her eyes.

The older woman nudged her, trying not to get her in trouble with their mother.

The Queen was so excited, she ignored what her daughters had said or did.

"This is it..." Frank whispered, kissing Katie's forehead. "We're here. Columbia, would you like to open the door?"

Cherry blinked as they were now all together. Katie smiled nervously. Columbia opened the doors.

Frank stepped outside with Katie, helping her and telling her to watch her step.

Cherry looked around to her home planet. "Wait..." She came closer as she looked back to everyone. "I know this place!"


	11. Queen of Transsexual

"You do?" Frank sounded grateful.

"Yeah, when I was a baby, I dreamt about outer space all the time!" Cherry beamed

Katie smiled at her friend. Columbia looked excited. The Queen would be the only one to match Columbia's nerves. Frank got them all through and they were now in the castle. Riff and Magenta only came out to act as Frank's bodyguards and reminded everybody else they were famed generals. The two women stood up as soon as they saw their older brother return.

"Mother!" Frank called to the chubby, elderly woman.

Katie looked nervous. Columbia blinked. The Queen came running down from her throne. Frank walked closer, going to hug his mother. The two younger women followed, spreading space flower petals at the Queen's walking, despite her being their mother. Cherry looked all around. Was she born here? Katie looked at the Queen but didn't stare. The Queen hugged Frank, kissing him soundly, in the way she usually did.

Frank was admittingly embarrassed by this, but allowed her to do it. Riff hid his face as he was laughing at the public display of affection. The two younger women looked a bit disgusted as their stomachs churned. Cherry backed a little nervously.

"Mother, I want you to meet your long-lost grandchild," Frank managed to pull out. "Her name is Cherry."

Katie looked at Frank. The Queen looked at Cherry. 

"We found her late last night, and this is her friend and a close new one of mine, Katie." Frank continued with introductions. Cherry looked at the Queen. 

"Awesome, I'm an aunt!" the younger woman cheered.

Katie curtseyed. The Queen looked happy at Cherry, and wary at Katie.

"Your granddaughter has been found in an Earthly residents and raised by a pair of humans after they had children before her," Riff told the Queen with a bow in his legs. "She has been remaining with them ever since and was convinced she was an Earthling herself."

"Sort of," Cherry spoke up. "I always felt very different than the other kids growing up, but now I know why, I really AM an alien... I've dreamt of this ever since I could remember." 

Frank hugged her, sighing, then went back to Katie with a smile. Katie smiled softly at Frank.

The Queen listened, then looked at Katie. "Human?" She asks about her.

"Yes, Mother," Frank nodded. "Human."

The younger women stepped back, to get away from the scene. It was as though they could sense something troublesome coming up.

"Why did you bring her?" She asks, her voice calm. She could see the other two humans liked each other, so they were fine.

Katie was still in her curtsy. She was told never to rise unless the ruler said to.

"She's a close friend of Cherry's, and she has been so helpful with me lately in ways the Vitus siblings can't," Frank told his mother in an equal tone. "Besides, her heart has been severed and it's up to me to keep her calm and on her feet."

The Queen looked at him sharply.

"Mother..." Frank looked at her, seeing her become angry.

DeLordy grinned darkly as he saw that Frank was in trouble.

The Queen glared. "You will not be getting with a human! Especially one who looks like that!" She shouts.

Katie flinched.

"What's wrong with how she looks?" Frank sounded insulted.

"Come here, sweetie..." the older woman took Cherry away from the queen's wrath. 

Rocky and Columbia stood together by the doorway, hearing the queen and were afraid now.

"She's plain, ugly, and she won't bear lovely children." the Queen says, and she believed how she described Katie.

Katie stepped back, flinching as if struck.

"Hey, Kat's not ugly!" Cherry glared at the woman who was her long-lost grandmother and a royal at that.

The women were shocked now that she spoke out of turn.

"I think she looks lovely." Frank glared at his mother.

The Queen growled, ready to call for the guards. "Do not speak back to me!" She shouts, striking the two of her blood and Katie too.

Katie looked shocked.

"Mother, please!" Frank protested.

The Queen looked at them. "DeLordy!" She orders him to come over.

Katie stood straight, but looked down.

DeLordy grinned again, then came. "Yes, my royal cousin?"

Frank merely sneered at him. Cherry wasn't sure how to feel around DeLordy, but then again, she didn't know anything about him yet.

"What's your opinion on this little human?" The Queen asks, sneering at the word human.

Katie glanced at DeLordy, but away quickly.

DeLordy came up to Katie to examine her and mostly paid attention to the wardrobe. "She dresses fine honestly... Though she might be trying to infiltrate us."

Frank looked very angry. Rocky glared, not liking how the Queen was treating Katie and wanted to go after her and lunge at her, not caring about the consequences. The Queen looked at DeLordy. Her gaze turning thoughtful. Should she ask him to interrogate the littlest human or not.

Katie was stood stiff. Columbia and Magenta stopped Rocky. Rocky still glared at the Queen.

"Your Majesty," Cherry spoke up, not sure what to call the woman yet. "Can't you trust me and my father? I've known her for a real long time and I know she wouldn't be a threat in any way possible."

The Queen looked at them all. "DeLordy will speak to her to find out, and I will go by his judgement," she says, not being harsh with a full interrogation. "And call me Granma." she tells Cherry, cooing at the young adult.

Katie bit her red-stained lip. Columbia hugged Rocky.

"Okay... Granma." Cherry actually felt good that she could have a grandparent to bond with due to the outcome of her human grandparents, three of them died before her birth and the only one alive to meet her died when she was a mere tiny toddler.

"Right then." DeLordy grinned darkly. "Shall I take her now?" 

Frank couldn't do anything, but he was very steamed with his mother right now. Rocky calmed down a little in Columbia's hug. 

"Yes." the Queen says. She was doting over Cherry, kissing the cheek she had slapped in anger until it would feel better.

Cherry felt suffocated. 

Katie looked softly at Frank. Columbia hugged him tightly. Rocky smiled to Columbia. Columbia beamed back, making his arms wrap around her before hugging him again. Rocky felt like he was starting to fall for Columbia and they went back to the castle. Columbia looked happy again. Riff watched Rocky and Columbia go, he was hoping they wouldn't head off too far. Magenta stood by Riff's side. Riff wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't like how the Queen was reacting since they brought Katie with them to Transsexual.

"We're your aunts," the older woman decided to be friendly with a smile. "My name's Noelle."

"And I'm Octavia," the younger one added with a smile. "This is kinda cool, I mean, I go to the university and on vacation right now, but this is awesome, being an aunt!"

Cherry gaped at the younger woman, she wasn't that much older than her. The Queen glared a little at her daughters. 

"Please don't let one of my best friends get hurt..." Cherry spoke up to the Queen.

"DeLordy will only hurt her if absolutely necessary." the Queen says.

Cherry looked very worried. The Queen coddled her. Cherry whimpered, but allowed her grandmother to do what she wanted, then wondered what to do with her free time. The Queen hummed, stroking her hair. Cherry looked about the castle, it was of course bigger than Frank's and more expensive looking with soldiers, guards, and plenty of servants, including a small person. 

"What am I supposed to do here?" Cherry asked her royal grandmother.

The Queen smiled. "Learn to be a princess." she says.

"Must I?" Cherry sounded exhausted already.

The Queen nodded. Cherry wasn't sure if she liked being a royal now anymore. The Queen smiled.

Riff walked up to the Queen with Magenta by his side. "I guess we will be off then..."

The Queen went to sit on her throne again. She nodded.

Magenta went off with Riff.

Riff left with his sister, looking down to her. "I wasn't expecting this to happen... But, what can we do?"

Magenta was frowning in thought. Riff then went with Magenta to their old home, a very rare location, but sentimental to them, an orphanage. Magenta held Riff's hand.


	12. chapter 12: Erotic Nightmares

Riff swallowed hard, but squeezed Magenta's hand as they visited what was their home, no one else was there, but they went into the room they used to stay in due to being related before being orphaned. "What are we going to do? The Queen is endangering Miss Katie, Cherry doesn't seem to like it here very much, and we can't leave Rocky and Columbia here."

Magenta looked at him. "Return to Earth?" She suggests quietly.

Riff looked to her. "But how? The Queen already knows we've come back and we can't get Cherry and Katie back over, where would they stay?"

Magenta started to think.

"The Queen isn't exactly a sound sleeper, but maybe while she's getting 'beauty rest', we'll get the girls out of here?" Riff suggested.

Magenta nodded.

"It's the only best idea I have to offer." Riff said as he looked over and saw one of Magenta's earlier pictures, her wearing a big black dress with her hair as big, puffy, and frizzy as it often was, only this time, had a big bow on it and her green eyes seemed to be as big as dinner plates. 

Magenta blushed at the picture.

Riff chuckled. "Your eyes were so big... They look like big watermelons in your head."

Magenta blushed even more. Riff chuckled.

Frank wanted to get Katie back, but DeLordy had taken her.

"Hello, Earth 'princess'." DeLordy greeted with a sick smile.

Katie cringed slightly at his sick smile. "Hello." she says quietly.

"Frank's no good for you anyway, you should just forget about thinking anything to happen between you two." DeLordy sneered to Katie. 

Katie's eyes flashed. "What do you mean?" She asks him, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, you should know how Frank only lures you people into his traps," DeLordy smirked. "Now, if I had you, I'd make you happy all the time, but sadly, you're human and wouldn't be a good mother to my child."

Katie stood up to her (not very) impressive size of 4'11" with the only extra height being the heels. "I'd have you know I like Frank, and as for being a good mother? I'd make a darn good mother, I love children!" she says angrily.

"Oh, really now?" DeLordy cackled, then still kept her secure in his grip. "I knew from the night he was conceived that boy was trouble, he's not even fit to rule the throne, I deserve it if anyone in our family should!"

Katie looked up at him, scowling.

"Why are you here anyway?" DeLordy sneered back to Katie. "You should be back on Earth and learning how to cook in the kitchen with your mother... Besides, you're not my type..." He glanced to Magenta seductively.

Katie struggled to get free and give him a piece of her mind. "I'm glad I'm not your type." she says.

"Maybe the dungeon would be a suitable place for you, not-so advanced life form." DeLordy grinned darkly.

Katie scowled up at him.

"Maybe when I convince Magenta she loves me, you could be our pet." DeLordy chuckled darkly.

Katie struggled even more. "She won't love you." she huffs.

"Oh, she's with her brother all the time, that's not real love, don't you think it's positively revolting?" DeLordy refused to accept Magenta's decision to be in an incestuous relationship.

Katie shook her head. "I admire their strength!" She says. She want out of this perverted person's grip.

DeLordy tightened his grip. "She'll be mine and you will be our house pet."

Katie shook her head, she wouldn't be broken easily.

"You are a rotten girl," DeLordy seethed. "I ought to have you executed."

Katie looked worried. DeLordy gripped Katie again and pulled her to the Queen. 

Cherry kept stumbling in her forced to wear heels, not liking them. The Queen looked at DeLordy. Katie stumbled only the first step. 

"My Queen..." DeLordy gave a tip of his hat. "The Earth creature refuses to listen to reason and has suggested that Earth and Transsexual go through war, I told her you wouldn't approve for such actions."

Cherry gaped at him, she knew that was a flat out lie. The Queen looked angry.

Katie's eyes widened. "I didn't say that!" She exclaims, sounding more truthful than the deceitful man.

"You expect us to believe you now?" DeLordy glared down at Katie.

"She wouldn't do this, Granma!" Cherry tried to get Katie out of this, knowing her friend was innocent.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at Katie. "You are a disgusting Earth Creature, if it wasn't for my son and granddaughter, I would execute you... instead you will either be DeLordy's personal slave or thrown into the darkest coldest part of the dungeon, unclothed." she says.

Katie looked extremely worried. She was innocent, but the Queen would never believe her. DeLordy smirked sinisterly, this was an offer not to be refused. 

"Granma, no..." Cherry's face paled, nearly crying for her dear friend.

The Queen looked cold, in the sense of how she looked, not the temperature. Katie looked down. She wouldn't choose.

"If you do not speak creature, I will choose for you." the Queen then informs.

Cherry's eyes were filling with tears for her friend. "Please... No..."

"Make up that tiny mind of yours." DeLordy grunted. 

Frank was severely depressed, poor Katie and poor Cherry.

The Queen looked at Katie. "DeLordy it's your lucky day," she says. "You are the first to have a human servant on this planet's surface." she then finishes.

Katie looked down in defeat.

DeLordy looked grateful. "I highly appreciate the sacrifice she'll undergo."

"NO!" Cherry cried, but the small person restrained her the best he could.

The Queen gestured for him to go and sort her out. Katie looked at Cherry sad but showing her sisterly love for the girl. Cherry was now seriously crying. DeLordy then grabbed Katie, taking her into his place and would keep her there from now on.

Frank came out, wiping his eyes. "Mother, why?"

"That Earth creature shouldn't have been brought here, especially not as someone you could fall for." the Queen says.

"We've become really good friends and she's one of my little precious's good friends!" Frank didn't care, but was very angry with his mother. "I might've known Katie for one evening, but I know she wouldn't actually declare war on our planet against hers!"

Cherry nodded in agreement. The Queen looked at him, coldly.

"I can't believe you sometimes..." Frank glared back at her.

The Queen merely crossed her arms.

"Granma, please..." Cherry's eyes were glazed with tears and puppy dog sadness.

Frank hugged Cherry, patting her back and trying to get her to stop crying. "It's okay, babe..."

The Queen merely sat down. The Furter sisters looked to their brother, niece, and mother and were wondering what they could do.

"Mother, we're going for our hour outside now." Octavia said, being the favored one of the two sisters.

The Queen nodded.

"Come on, Frankie, you can come with us if you want." Noelle spoke up, shaking slightly.

"Okay, Noey..." Frank sighed, then took Cherry's hand, going out with the girls.

The Queen watched them go. The sisters were leading Frank and Cherry outside.

Katie tried to struggle free.

DeLordy took Katie into a rich place which wasn't as big and popular as the old queen's, but made sure she would go through. "Little rat... Maybe this'll teach ya to come align with my cousin."

Katie whimpered silently. She however growled too and tried to kick and or hit at him.

"Stop squirmin', it's for your own good." DeLordy fumed.

"You are a liar! How dare you do that and get me trapped with a pervert like you!" Katie shouts at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Feisty, if only you weren't a mere earthling..." DeLordy continued to carry off Katie to where he lived. 

Katie hit at his chest, trying to get free. DeLordy took Katie inside, then locked the door behind them like he was a groom with his bride on honeymoon, only this was more sick, twisted, and positively disgusting. He wasn't intending on getting her pregnant, but he had forced her down to a bed and was undressing from his formal wear to reveal his naked body and he was going to take advantage of her anyway, being a Furter and all.

Katie looked terrified. "No!" She cries and struggled, fiercely.

"Yes..." DeLordy forced her down, his hands on her shoulders and he made her bounce slightly on the bed and he had a very evil look in his eyes. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure."

Katie yelped as she bounced, it making her feel a little dizzy. DeLordy then found himself getting Katie out of her dress and unlaced the corset she was wearing and started to deflower her. He gripped her bear breasts and gave them a squeeze as he thrust his lower regions against hers in a painful and not very pleasurable matter.

Katie cried out and tried to push him away. "Stop it!" She yells.

DeLordy refused, he kept thrusting himself against Katie and was a lot more powerful than she was and did absolute worse than Frank could ever do to someone pure and innocent. Katie still struggled, but it was getting weaker as she realized he wouldn't be stopped. DeLordy smirked. Perfect. She still couldn't fight him, he then continued as he forced his manhood against her and she would have to live with this guilt for the rest of her life, but still, he wasn't impregnating her. Katie closed her eyes, trying to think of a happy place to escape a little.

"I don't know what we could do," Riff still sounded stuck, he may have been very intelligent, but he was stuck on this. "We can't go back to where we were before, it's probably a crime scene now after what happened to Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott."

"How about Nation and Cosmo, didn't they have a place on Earth?" Magenta asks.

Riff then remembered. "Yes... They left when they were sixteen if I believe..."

Magenta nodded. "Ve could ask if they at least know somevhere safe for us." she says.

"Right, I had meant to call them after, maybe that's why I don't remember... I still have their communication though, Nation's going to be pretty mad that I didn't call her on her birthday..." Riff muttered.

Magenta tutted playfully.

"Anyway, they should have an opening, should we call them now?" Riff asked.

Frank came into the door first. "I thought you two might be here."

Cherry came behind him.

Magenta looked at Frank. "Vhat are you doing here?" She asks, curiously, not nastily.

"Had to get away from my Mother." Frank sat on the other bed. 

Cherry looked all around. Why were they in an orphanage?

Magenta scowled. "Vhat did she do?" She asks.

"Made Katie into DeLordy's slave!" Cherry spoke up in anger and sadness.

"For whatever he wants, and DeLordy is my kin and I'm sure we all know what that means." Frank added.

Riff visibly shuddered. "I never liked that fool... He will pay for whatever he might be doing to that poor girl right now."

Magenta cracked her knuckles threateningly. She may have not liked Frank, and loved to scare Cherry, but she wouldn't allow the slimeball to get away with hurting someone innocent. Cherry yipped, frightened of Magenta's mood.

"Do your worst, think of what he did with you when you were children." Riff told Magenta, knowing all the rage she had against DeLordy would be very handy tonight.

Magenta growled. She'd kill the perverted slimeball given the chance. Cherry hid behind Frank, still very scared of Magenta, even more so now due to her severe anger.

"We need to organize this first," Riff said. "When the Queen hears of DeLordy getting hurt, we'll be in a lot more trouble than Katie."

"Where would we go?" Frank asked.

"Remember Cosmo and Nation?" Riff asked him. "We'll send the girls there for safety."

Magenta tried to tone it down for Cherry's sake. It still raged in her eyes though.

"You'd save me too?" Cherry looked to Magenta in confusion. "I thought you hated me..."

Magenta looked at her. "I don't hate you, I just love to see your fear." she admits.

Cherry was still confused. Did this woman like her but hate her at the same time?

Magenta smirked. "I thrive on fear." she grins.

"Eek..." Cherry stepped back, shaking slightly.

"Would it be alright if the girls stayed with Cosmo and Nation?" Frank asked Magenta after discussing this with Riff Raff.

Magenta nodded. "Ve'll have to find a place to take them vhile they stay safe vith them." she says.

"Okay," Frank hugged Cherry again. "Take good care of your friend while you can."

"I will..." Cherry said in a choked voice with tears streaming down her face. "Daddy..."

Frank broke out of the hug. "What about us though? And my sisters? It might be crowded wherever Cosmo and Nation are if we stayed too."

"That's vhy ve vill find somevhere to live." she says.

"I never realized this growing up, but Mother has been most cruel to Noey and Octavia." Frank sighed.

Cherry smiled that Frank was actually caring when he took the time to think about it.

"We'll look for somewhere, meanwhile, your daughter and her friend will stay with Cosmo and Nation." Riff gave a nod.

"Oh, must I be separated from her again?" Frank sighed. "It's been almost 20 years..."

"Daddy, I need to stay with my friend, I promised from the day I met her I'd help look after her and she did the same for me." Cherry insisted.

Magenta looked at Cherry.

"But darling..." Frank said to her.

"Please, Daddy, I need to help Katie, she really needs her Nee-Bear..." Cherry said.

Frank looked to her and heaved a sharp sigh with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Very well, but you must call me every night... You know those monitors in my castle? We'll have one for you when you stay with the McKinley siblings."

"McKinley?" Cherry pulled a face. "Like President William McKinley?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that." Riff replied dryly.

Magenta smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"We gotta get Katie back... I feel she's in great distress..." Cherry sighed. "I don't know how, but I just do..."

"It's probably your sense," Frank said to her. "Cherry, have you had connections with people like this before."

"Sometimes, but Mom... Or rather, Michelle, told me that I just worry too much." Cherry looked at him.

"It's actually your senses, when we have someone, like a close dear friend or relative, we can sense them in trouble or in need when we're not with them, since you're close with Katie, you can feel her pain, even if you don't know where she is or what she is doing." Frank explained.

Magenta nodded. Frank was right about that.

"Can we go to her now?" Cherry sounded whiny and anxious.

Riff looked at the time. "Might be a good time, DeLordy doesn't do it as long as most of us would."

Magenta stood up, grinning darkly.

"Come on, we better get moving." Frank stroked Cherry's hair.

Cherry was still scared of Magenta, but it settled since she knew DeLordy would be her prey tonight and she would finally catch a break from the woman. Magenta was looking forward to this. 

Meanwhile, Katie was no longer able to focus on her 'happy place'.

DeLordy had finished, Katie was metaphorically torn apart from him and it was as though her worst nightmares had come true. "I'm gonna take a shower, you better be right here when I get back, Earth rat..." he spat on her face, then went out the room to the bathroom of his place to wash up, not caring for how she felt. "The real torture will start tomorrow..."

Katie whimpered softly, curling up in a ball on her side. She closed her eyes, still wide awake though. She felt physically sick. If he touched her again tonight, or any other time, she knew she would throw up. The poor girl curled up tighter. 

After discussion, Riff Raff and Magenta came to DeLordy's place.

Frank and Cherry waited outside with Noelle and Octavia. 

"Oh, no, time's almost up..." Noelle looked at the time, growing in a frenzy.

"Calm down, we'll be fine..." Octavia wished her older sister would just 'chill out'.

Magenta kept an ear out for the disgusting man.

Katie listened for him too. She may have been hurt physically, but she would not be mentally broken. No, that would take a lot of torture. DeLordy was still in the shower, but slowly finishing up. He had turned off the knobs in his shower and tub. Cherry and Frank were by the window of the room Katie was forced into.

Magenta smirked. They had to move slowly and quietly. Katie shuddered. Riff was an expert when it came to that and he went with his sister to bust DeLordy and distract him away from poor Katie. Noelle caught a glimpse of Katie and smiled. She found nothing wrong with the human girl and saw the inner beauty in everything and everybody. Octavia looked too, she didn't say anything, but she thought Katie was alright, but not hideous like their mother believed.

Magenta waited with her brother for DeLordy to come out. Katie shuddered again. DeLordy wrapped himself in a robe, then got out of the bathroom, dripping wet. Magenta waited for Riff to give the signal to go. Katie's eyes screwed tighter shut. Riff took a look and made the signal he and Magenta agreed on. DeLordy was grinning darkly again and making way down the hall to get back to Katie and 'finish her off' and start the even worse part of her punishment. Magenta snuck round to sneak up behind DeLordy. Katie didn't know of the plan, and so sniffled softly.

DeLordy kept walking, then stopped as he sniffed something familiar and delicous that he knew all too well. "Magenta...?"

Magenta punched him in the back of the head. DeLordy blinked, then instantly dropped to the floor.

"Nice one." Riff chuckled.

Magenta smirked. "Let's beat him a little, maybe vhere Katie could see or hear?" She suggests.

"I agree." Riff said as he picked up DeLordy a little, though he was glad he had his gloves on since the man was wet and slippery a little.

Magenta followed her brother. Riff dragged DeLordy and purposely made him hit any bumps, cracks, or anything else that was lying on the floor.

Cherry knocked on the window quietly to get Katie's attention, hoping she would respond to it. Katie flinched at the tapping, but looked. Frank was beside Cherry was they waited outside the window.

'Kat, it's me...' Cherry couldn't be heard from inside the house.

Katie thought they were figures of her imagination. She sniffed softly.

'Kat, it's me, Cherry!' the girl tried to yell, but still wasn't being heard.

Frank then found a way to click and open the window and came closer to the human girl. "Katie, it's us, really." He spoke, vocally, but not too loud in case DeLordy was still conscious and about.

Katie buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her face.

Frank tried to get in. "Cherry, help Daddy!"

Cherry sighed and tried to help him get in, stretching him over her, but the two wound up landing on top of each other beside where Katie was. "Kat!"

Katie jolted peeking through her fingers. She didn't want them to. See her face, she felt disgusting and embarrassed.

"Katie, we're gonna get you out of here." Cherry said as she was still on the floor.

Frank patted himself down, going to the girl. "We'll get you out of this nightmare, trust me..." He held out his hand to her.

Katie shakily reached out to him. If she could touch him, she knew he'd definitely be real. Magenta helped bring DeLordy in.

Frank extended his hand more for Katie to touch. "Please..."

Katie briefly touched his hand, but stiffened at the sight of DeLordy. Riff and Magenta passed with a still knocked-out DeLordy. Frank held Katie in his arms while Cherry just hugged her. Katie squirmed, wanting them not to touch her dirty body. Magenta took Riff to the room.

Riff looked to Katie and his eyes promised her that everything was going to be okay now. Cherry let go of Katie instantly.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Frank hated to see Katie like this. "I need to fix you up... Did he do this to you?" He was starting to sound like Janet when she found Rocky all beat up.

Magenta gave a kinder smile to Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yes." she whimpers.

Frank looked angered with his cousin and gently patted Katie, regardless of how filthy she was now. "It's okay, baby... I'm right here..."

"And we're going to punish this pathetic excuse for a man..." Riff added.

DeLordy mumbled a bit. Magenta waited for him to wake up. Katie didn't just feel dirty on the outside. Riff slapped DeLordy's cheeks a bit.

"Huh?" DeLordy wearily and finally woke up. He looked and smiled to dsee Magenta. "Well, I believed I died and gone to Heaven."

"Wrong, you've died and gone to Hell." Riff harshly stated.

Magenta smirked.

"My sisters." Frank showed Katie the younger females in his family. "Noelle and Octavia."

Both women waved once their names were given. Katie gave tiny nods. She watched the siblings with DeLordy.

DeLordy scoffed. "What can you do?"

Riff gave him a swift punch in the face, not aiming for his stomach since he knew how Magenta loved to punch her enemies there. Noelle visibly winced when she saw DeLordy getting hurt, good or bad, she hated pain inflicted.

"Go, guys!" Octavia hooted.

Katie watched. She hoped he couldn't break free. Magenta punched him in the stomach. DeLordy grunted in severe pain. Riff had hit DeLordy in the face so hard, he was starting to bruise and he made cries and calls about reporting this to the Queen and get rid of them all, but no one was going to let that happen. Frank saw that Katie's dress and clothes had been tattered and were a bit wet and slippery over some white stuff and he looked really disgusted. What a monster he's related to. He had to wonder if he was just as bad if not worse. Katie looked kindly up at Frank, though they were sad again.

Frank frowned deeply. "I'm so sorry, my dear..."

Riff and Magenta were nearly done with DeLordy.

Riff picked the man up and slammed him against the wall. "You will never hurt this human being ever again... If you do, I'll do worse than just hurt you, cousin of the Queen or not, you will listen to me."

DeLordy was in too much pain and fear to speak, so he just nodded quickly. Katie carefully hugged Frank. Magenta smirked, kicking him one last time. DeLordy grunted.

Riff came over to the party, but not too overly close to Katie, seeing she was suffocated enough already. "It's going to be alright, Miss Katie, DeLordy isn't going to lay his grubby little hands on you ever again." 

Cherry stared at Magenta. "Wow, I never felt more lucky to be in the same room with you and someone else gets your beatings..."

Magenta smirked. Katie smiled weakly at Riff. Cherry smiled a little bashfully.

"Come on, we better get going before it's reported of DeLordy's injuries, I'm sorry, Katie, but we can't stay here," Frank looked into the girl's spacious blue eyes. "You and Cherry will have to go back to Earth. There are a couple of young doctors in a certain place of Denton where they will help take care of you."

Magenta looked at Riff. Katie sniffled softly, but nodded. 

"I'm sorry, my dear..." Frank kissed her forehead.

"Come, we better go now while there is still time." Riff nodded in agreement.

Cherry hugged Frank's waist as she nuzzled her head against him. "I really miss my human parents... But it's very nice to meet you, even if I never knew about the truth..."

Magenta led the way. Katie grabbed the cleanest thing she could find to cover herself up. Luckily, no one was out yet and they could get back to the castle.

Rocky looked out the window. "They coming back!" 

Columbia looked.


	13. Back on Earth

Frank walked with his sisters, sprinkling rose petals among his footsteps. "Guys, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, we do." Noelle said.

"Mother insisted." Octavia added.

Katie was scared, if they were caught... They all made it back to the castle with luck and quickly got in.

"Hurry, you two to the basement!" Frank told Riff and Magenta to start the controls. He then smiled once he saw Columbia. 

Cherry ran in, pushing Noelle and Octavia in with them.

"Frankie, we can't go too, Mother will be expecting us!" Noelle shrieked.

"Yeah, and I got school!" Octavia added.

Columbia grinned, then looked worried. Magenta did that. Katie looked at them. She hoped they would forgive her, but she hugged the two.

Riff followed Magenta to get back to Earth. "Same town?" He asked as he was going to put in the destination.

Magenta nodded. Riff agreed, then set the coordinates. Magenta hugged her brother. Riff hugged her with one arm until he could get back to the solar system and then he would let the machine carry on from there and he would pursue after her. Magenta smiled.

"Okay, we got a good amount of time, I wonder how much time has passed on Earth since we left?" Riff smirked as he came back to Magenta.

Magenta smirked. "No clue." she says.

Riff chuckled, then did their infamous tradition with their elbows together, then he started to take her down, kissing her on her neck, which was the only thing to weaken her. Magenta gasped out, lustfully. Riff growled, making her go to the floor with him. Magenta moaned softly.

Frank went to get a cup of water for Katie real quick and came back. "Here, darling."

Noelle and Octavia blinked, Noelle smiled while Octavia looked awkward, but wasn't angry with the human.

"This is sorta like my old HOME," Cherry looked to the older siblings. "I got a Daddy and he has two younger sisters."

Katie gently took the drink and sipped it. Frank took her free hand, going to take her to a seat.

"So, what's up?" Cherry looked to Rocky.

Rocky looked up. "Ceiling."

Katie looked out of a window.

Columbia giggled. "She means 'how are you'." she says.

"Oh," Rocky looked back down. "Good."

Cherry pulled a face "You can talk!?"

"Columbia helping." Rocky nodded with a smile. He was obviously a fast learner for someone with half a brain.

Frank, Noelle, and Octavia gathered around Katie.

"So, how long have you been Frankie's girlfriend?" Octavia smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Frank slightly blushed.

Octavia blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes. Katie looked, down her cheeks pink. Columbia smiled sweetly at Rocky.

Cherry blinked at the two of them with a small smile. "Nice to see you two getting along..."

Rocky whispered something to Columbia that he would be right back and walked off for a moment. Columbia kissed his cheek. Rocky happily went off.

Cherry lay back. "I wonder where my special somebody is?"

Columbia looked at Cherry "You'll find him someday." she says.

"Kat thinks it's my... Piano teacher." Cherry said, though hesitated before she mentioned who Forte was to her back HOME.

Columbia smiled.

"He's kind of weird..." Cherry shrugged.

Columbia laughed. "They're the best kind." she says.

"I guess you would know." Cherry teased.

Columbia playfully nudged Cherry. Cherry had a small smile. Columbia smiled.

"I think you look nice, who cares what Mother thinks?" Noelle never thought she would have the courage to say that.

Katie weakly smiled.

"So, when are we gonna go back home?" Noelle asked.

"Noelle, you are staying here with me, I'm not going to let my sister get picked on by anybody but me!" Frank proclaimed.

"Oh, n-no, I can't stay with you, Mother needs me!" Noelle backed out quickly.

Katie looked at her hands, shuddering.

"Babe, you okay?" Frank looked to Katie in serious concern.

Katie looked at him. "I need to get clean..." She says softly.

"Would you like another bath?" Frank suggested.

Katie nodded softly.

"Come here with me, girls, help yourselves to some snacks leftover from the party." Frank helped Katie on her feet to get her a new bath.

Katie went with Frank.

"I saw that you and Magenta were rather close..." Cherry referred to when the two women nearly cuddled each other wildly during Janet's seduction to Rocky.

Columbia nodded. "Best friends forever." she says.

Cherry hummed as she watched out the window as they went along the solar system, she never thought she would truly experience this in person and not be just a dream.

Columbia smiled.

Cherry wasn't sure what to do. "What's taking Rocky so long anyway?"

As if on cue, Rocky then came, though he had toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Columbia giggled.

Cherry rolled his eyes. "Ya got something on your shoe there."

Rocky looked down, took it off and placed it on her nose with a smile.

"Hey!" Cherry removed it, glaring at him like an older sibling in distress with the younger.

Columbia laughed. Rocky smiled, looking down at Columbia. Columbia smiled back.

Cherry decided to leave them alone, then walked down the steps. "Hey, guys, how's it--Oh, GOD!" She turned away quickly, covering her eyes. 

Riff hissed as he looked to the girl. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter?"

"I'm sorry!" Cherry's eyes twitched.

"Get out!" Magenta growls.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." Cherry backed up.

"Get out of here or we'll give you something to be scarred of!" Riff demanded.

"Yes, sir and ma'am!" Cherry said, escaping.

Frank did what he did last time, getting the water prepared for Katie and would allow her to choose any soap she had wanted. Katie looked through the soaps. Frank tested the water and adjusted it whenever it wouldn't be just right yet. Katie chose strawberry again, but added vanilla.

Frank put his hand in and dried it once it was the perfect temperature. "What soap would you like?" He asked, then took a look. "Oh, you're gonna smell like a pastry." He chuckled a tiny bit.

Katie smiled a bit more.

Frank then got the bath all ready and allowed Katie to climb into it and get scrubbed down. "I'm really sorry that it had to be like this..."

Katie sniffled. "It was so horrible..." she whispers.

Frank cooed to her. "Frankie's here, just shut your eyes and think of happy things... Pretend you're becoming a butterfly and dancing and flying along a peaceful meadow..."

Katie shook her head. "I can't..." She whispers.

Frank sighed, wishing there was something he could do for her. "It'll be okay, I'm right here."

Katie reached and took his arm gently. Frank smiled, allowing Katie to take his arm.

Katie looked at him. "All I want is freedom, a world filled with the light~ and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me~" she half-says, half-sings.

"Then you say you'll share me with one love~" Frank sang himself.

"One lifetime~" she says softly. She started to tear up.

"Share each night with me, each morning~" Frank nuzzled the poor girl.

"Promise me, the words you say are truth~" Katie whispers.

"I promise you forever and ever~" Frank sang back, making up lyrics.

Katie rested her forehead against his, whimpering softly. Frank whispered some soothing words to Katie as he kept her secure. Katie concentrated on his words. Frank continued to soothe Katie, not leaving her side.

Katie opened her eyes slowly. "What did I do to get someone as caring as you, other than Cherry, in my life?" She asks softly.

Frank smiled. "Maybe you made a wish on that first star you see of the night?" He asked, slightly amused with people who believed in that, but was being charming towards her.

Katie smiled back.

"You've had a very long day, perhaps you need some rest." Frank kissed her forehead again.

Katie closed her eyes. She hoped she could sleep. Frank let her lie there a bit and after a little while he decided to let her sleep in his bed. Noelle and Octavia already helped themselves to Janet and Cherry's guest rooms while Cherry slept in Brad's, she liked it better since it was blue anyhow. Rocky then joined Columbia in her and Magenta's room.

Riff and Magenta were close to Earth now and would be there by morning on Earth time, but they weren't sure what day, week, or year as time travels faster each time you travel through space. Katie snuggled up to Frank. Frank smiled, snuggling Katie back in his sleep. He even hugged her fondly, nuzzling his face to hers.

Katie breathed a soft exhale but seemed relaxed. Everyone decided to get some rest and it wasn't long until the castle was landing back to Denton. Years had indeed gone by, but no one knows how long yet. There were two familiar couples going to a TV Station though, they didn't even seem to notice the castle spaceship returning after spending lightyears away from Earth. Katie was standing at a window, sighing softly.

Cherry had woken up early and walked by, then saw Katie. "Oh, hey, Kat..." she greeted quietly.

Katie turned to look at her friend. "Hi, Nee-bear..." she says softly.

"You okay?" Cherry asked in a gentle voice.

Katie gestured for her friend to come over. "I feel disgusted." she says softly.

Cherry came closer. "What did that sick, twisted man do to you?" She looked very angered with her first cousin twice removed since she was told of what happened between Katie and DeLordy.

Katie hugged her and told her what had happened, though she didn't go into great detail, no need to scar her friend.

"Yikes," Cherry blinked, a bit angry. "I'm so sorry you had go through that... What a creep... On the plus side, we're very close to landing."

Katie nodded. She hugged her friend, with a soft sigh. 

Cherry hugged Katie tightly, softly chattering. "It's alright, Kat... I know we can't change the past, but we can lead onto the future... I promise, we're all here for you, at least, Dad and I are..."

Katie smiled. Cherry and Katie watched out the window as the castle was slowly landing and had come next to a television station. What were they doing there? Cherry and Katie exchanged confused glances with each other and looked outside again. Katie raised an eyebrow.

Riff and Magenta came behind them. "We've landed," the brother spoke up, making both girls flinch. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"You're a little late for that!" Cherry yelled to the Vitus siblings, mostly to Magenta and looked to Katie. "I hate it when they do that..."

Katie had wrapped her arms around herself. Magenta smirked slightly. 

Riff smiled apologetically to Katie. "Well, we're here, whenever you're ready, we'll go outside."

Cherry glanced to Magenta, looking like she wanted revenge on the woman. Katie wanted to go out with both Cherry and Frank. 

Riff looked to Katie, sensing she had wanted something. "Miss Katie, are you well?"

Katie looked at him. "Do you know where Frank is?" She asks her hopefully friend.

"The last I saw in his bed chamber, he should be waking up very soon." Riff informed her.

Katie hugged him friendly, then went off to get Frank. Riff blinked from the hug, but let the girl go. Cherry still looked to Magenta, she had tried charging at the woman, but she put her hand down on her forehead, making her not run toward anywhere and was trapped. Magenta smirked, holding her an arm's length away.

Cherry grunted and whined when Magenta was tormenting her again like this. Magenta chuckled. 

Cherry finally stopped and looked up to Magenta. "Why do you do this to me?"

Magenta looked at her. "It's fun." she says.

"Stop iiiit...." Cherry pouted slightly. 

Riff smirked a bit, it was amusing to see Magenta having fun with the young girl like this. Magenta smirked. Riff went to get breakfast for those who wanted a little something to snack on.

Cherry huffed and folded her arms. "Goofy woman..." she muttered under her breath.

Cherry merely walked away from Magenta. Magenta was about to lunge.

'I remember the old days when the only Magenta I knew was a dog on Blue's Clues.' Cherry thought to herself, unaware that Magenta was going to 'play' with her again.

Magenta growled and lunged at Cherry. Cherry looked over and let out a scream as she was pounced on like Magenta was a jungle cat and she were the prey.

Katie went into Frank's chambers again. Frank was indeed awake, but just now decided to get out of bed. Katie hadn't expected him to be out of bed, jolted.

"Oh, are you okay, my dear?" Frank looked to see Katie.

Katie hugged him gently. "I was coming to wake you." she says softly.

Frank smiled a bit and rubbed his eye. "I'm sorry your golden opportunity was lost."

Katie giggled softly. She squeezed him in the hug then turned to go out again.

Frank smiled. "Where you going?" He frowned once he saw her leaving.

"Don't you need to get dressed?" She asks softly, stopping.

"Oh, right." Frank chuckled.

Katie smiled a little.

"Excuse me." Frank got up from his chambers, then went to his en-suite bathroom.

Katie sat on the bed. Frank shut the door behind him to quickly do what he does every morning before make-up and dressing up for the day. Katie sighed softly, running her hand through her hair. A flush was heard and then Frank was then heard washing his hands.

Katie looked at the bathroom door. Frank came out of the bathroom afterward and smiled to Katie again as he went to find some clothes to wear. Katie smiled slightly back.

"We're going to visit a couple named Cosmo and Nation, Katie, they are cousins to Riff Raff and Magenta." Frank said as he was looking for the perfect clothes to wear.

Katie came over and helped pick out something.

Frank hummed, then smiled as Katie willingly helped and he allowed her to. "Better be careful, a lot of people get strung out by the way I look."

"I love the way you look." she says softly. She picked him out a good outfit.

"You have unique taste." Frank smirked.

Katie shrugged. "I like your style." she says softly.

"Why, thank you, when I get these on, I'll need help with my belt and corset, mind helping?" Frank said as he took the outfit, ready to get dressed up.

Katie nodded. "I will help." she says softly.

"Thank you, darling." Frank smiled. 

Katie came out with him. Frank then had Katie lace him up and hook his garters to his belt, a little awkward at first, but she could do it. Katie laced him just right. She then kneeled slightly and started to hook the garters to the belt. 

Magenta started to wrestle with Cherry. Cherry squealed and screamed as she kept trying to crawl away, only to be pulled right back. Magenta growled.

Cherry looked up to see Columbia. "HELP!"

Magenta tried to hurt her, but not badly. Columbia grinned. 

Cherry looked very dizzy as she was in Magenta's arms. "Ugh... Why...?"

Magenta growled. Columbia came over to help. Cherry simply tried to crawl away.

Riff came over to check on things and merely looked down. "You look like the dogs got you."

"Your sister is an evil person!" Cherry pointed back to Magenta sharply.

Magenta growled, about to lunge again, but was stopped by Columbia.

"That's enough, Maggie, she's suffered enough..." Columbia soothed her best friend.

Cherry tried to get up, but was wobbly and a little sore due to the wrestling episode. Magenta huffed.

"It's okay~" Columbia patted her on her puffy and frizzy red hair.

Magenta sighed gently.

"Give her time later, then you can toss her around all ya want," Columbia smiled softly. "I'm here..." she hugged her friend instantly.

Cherry watched them, then looked to Riff as he was making assorted snacks based on breakfast items. "Riff, is your sister a lesbian?"

Riff blinked, looking to her. "Why would you ask that?"

Cherry shrugged, gesturing to the two women cuddling far away. Magenta hugged Columbia back. Cherry still watched Magenta and Columbia.

Columbia gently stroked Magenta's hair, cooing to her. "Ya know, outside of dancin', I always wanted to be a nurse..." 

Magenta looked at her. "Maybe our cousins can offer you a job." she says.

"Oh, could they?" Columbia's eyes lit up.

Magenta nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I love dancin', but I was hopin' to get discovered by a talent scout than Frankie when you all first found me." Columbia smiled at her memory.

Magenta smiled.

Cherry came with a tray of snacks. "Who wants bacon wrapped treats?" She called, then accidentally trapped and made some of the food fly off the silver platter and land right onto Magenta, making a mess.

"MAGGIE!" Columbia cried.

Magenta blinked, surprised. She then looked intensely angry.

"It was an accident, Magenta, really!" Cherry cried out as she was still on the floor, too afraid to move.

Magenta tried to keep calm as she stalked out.

"Maggie~" Columbia walked, trying to help the girl, but Magenta was already gone. She then glared to Cherry. "This is your fault!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Cherry glared up at her.

Magenta went to get clean.

"Don't be scared, Kate." Frank told Katie, he remembered how disgusted Riff would be with the hooking.

Katie smiled up at him. She hooked them on with only a little trouble.

Frank smiled once he was all set. "Now for the make-up."

Katie smiled softly. She sat him down and started to do his make-up.

"Oh, you don't have to my make-up if you don't want to." Frank said to her.

"I want to." Katie says softly, working happily on his make-up.

Frank smiled, then let her do what she wanted to do. Katie gave him his usual make-up but added eyeliner, making his eyes look cat-like almost. Frank rested his face while Katie tended to him. Katie kissed his cheek when done.

Frank chuckled, looking up to Katie and saw himself in his mirror. "Oh, you have a talent, my dear."

Katie blushed, smiling. 

Frank smiled charmingly at her. "She's smiling..." he muttered, though it was audible.

Katie blushed deeper and tried to hide her smile.

"Aw, is someone just a bit in love?" Frank smirked, playfully teasing the human girl.

Katie stiffened a little, her smile fading just a drop.

"You okay?" Frank frowned, worried he might have hurt her somehow with what he said.

Katie shivered. "Forgive me... My mind just reminded me of something that pervert said..." she says softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bay-bee..." Frank cooed.

Katie hugged him.

Riff went to find Magenta. "I got you some breakfast snacks..." he then saw some had fallen in her hair. "Oh, dear..."

Magenta looked mad and a little upset.

"What happened?" Riff asked.

Magenta told him, in a tight voice.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Riff whispered to her.

Magenta hugged him. Riff hugged Magenta tight, gently patting the woman's back and stroking her face. Magenta was using the hug as a way to calm down, the love they shared easily able to calm her. Riff kissed her forehead, then gave her a charming smirk that always seemed to cheer her up. Magenta smirked back. Riff decided to reward her with another kiss on her neck. Magenta moaned breathily.

Riff continued, knowing how much she liked it. Magenta ran her hands through his hair. Rocky was eating the breakfast snacks left, eating properly this time with what Columbia had taught him and remembered his manners and how to eat with a fork, knife, and spoon. Columbia smiled to Rocky. Everyone shared their little love fests, except for Cherry who had no one then. After a few cuddles, and touches for wanting to be dirty with their creatures of the night, it was finally decided to see Cosmo and Nation at last.


	14. Dentn TV Station

Riff and Magenta led the way to find their cousins, having been told of where they were staying. Magenta knocked on the door of where their cousins stayed in the station. Cherry looked around in delight, she had always wanted to go in a TV Station. Katie stuck by Frank, as Cherry was a little ahead in her excitement. She held Frank's hand. Frank kept Katie with him and allowed her to go at her own pace.

A red-head who looked almost the double of Magenta opened the door.

Cherry looked up at the woman and looked to Magenta. "What the-?"

"Good afternoon, Nation." Riff greeted the woman.

Katie didn't want to leave Frank.

Nation looked confused. "Why are you here?" She asks.

Magenta looked at her double.

Riff explained to Nation what had happened back on Transsexual and that the girls would like to stay if it were at all possible. "I just don't know what we can do."

Frank kept Katie with him. Katie held to Frank. Magenta nodded.

"You could stay." Nation shrugs.

"We don't want to crowd." Riff insisted.

Cherry looked to Nation, not seeming to be able to take her eyes off the woman.

"We don't mind." she says. She was interested in why they would need to come here?

Katie looked nervous a little. Magenta then quietly told Nation about what happened on Transsexual and how the Queen was being a horrible woman towards Katie and even abuses Noelle and Octavia. Frank stroked Katie's face, cooing to her. Nation led them in. She looked sympathetically to the three girls. Katie looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his green. Frank pouted to Katie, then gave her a kiss at the tip of her nose.

Cherry gulped, then found her voice after studying Nation. "If we could stay, it'd be appreciated, Miss... Umm... Nation." She wasn't aware Nation was actually the woman's first name.

"Nation is my first name..." Nation smiled.

Katie giggled softly. She tilted her head back a fraction.

"Oh, heh, sorry..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Frank kept holding Katie as they put their eyes forward. Magenta seemed to glare that Cherry was nervous and like a shy school girl around Nation, but she kept quiet so she wouldn't spill anything out. Nation led them inside. Katie didn't let Frank go either. Columbia looked excitedly around.

Nation's brother Cosmo was helping himself to a little snack from Kirk's delivery kart as they were having a little time off, they would be expecting a new studio audience soon though. Two women named Neely and Macy were walking and talking together. Frank kept Katie by his side. Cherry followed Riff Raff as he was in front of her, Magenta did the same. Rocky was a little nervous, but since Columbia was happy, he was happy.

Nation led them to her brother. Katie looked better with Frank holding her. Columbia bounced, excited.

Cosmo took a nibble on one of the cookies and looked to see the group. "Oh, is it a field trip day? Welcome to-"

"Ve're not here for a field trip, ve're here to bring some people for you to look after." Magenta cut him off instantly.

"Oh, my mistake..." Cosmo shut himself up.

Cherry looked to Cosmo, he seriously did look like Riff Raff if he were bald-headed and wore glasses. Nation looked at the humans. Katie looked calmer, but still nervous.

"Cosmo, Nation, have you ever heard the legend that I once had a daughter, but many years ago, she was sent away to Earth and I came to the planet to look for her and bring her back home?" Frank asked the McKinley siblings.

Cosmo thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Well, it's very true." Frank replied to that.

Nation looked between them all. She figured the younger taller girl was. "And that on your arm?" She asks.

Katie blushed slightly at any attention. The others looked to Katie. What was Nation referring to?

"Kat?" Cherry looked up to her dear friend/sister.

Nation then realized how it sounded. "I meant it in the way 'who is that'." she corrects herself.

Katie still blushed, looking aside.

"Oh, my apologies," Frank put his hand up to the woman. "This is Katie Day, she is Cherry's good friend."

Cherry looked up.

"This is Cherry, my long-lost daughter, I decided to call her by the name her human parents gave her since she very likely won't answer to anything else." Frank quickly added.

Nation looked surprised, but smiled, nodding. Katie looked at them.

"Cherry and Katie had been through a lot together based on what I heard." Frank added in information.

"Please, go easy on her, don't hurt her..." Cherry told Nation.

"We won't, she's in better hands than Queen Lavender's." Cosmo promised.

Nation saw the paleness and the slight looks of fingerprint bruises. Katie saw and made her hair cover her shoulders.

"I think we should lie her down right away." Cosmo suggested, seeing how ill Katie seemed.

Cherry felt worried about leaving Katie alone after having been away from her back on Transsexual like this.

Nation came over, offering a hand. "I'll give her a checkover first." she says.

Katie looked nervous.

"Could I come in with her?" Cherry asked.

Cosmo looked to Nation, silently asking if that would be alright.

Nation looked at her. "Not to the checkover, dear, but you may sit with her while she rests." she suggests.

Katie bit her lip. She went to take Nation's hand though.

Cherry pouted. "Okay... Thank you, DOCTORS."

"Don't worry, my dear, if anyone can help your friend, it's us, trust us." Cosmo promised, lightly stroking the younger girl's hair.

Cherry kept her hand around Katie's, then found the girl being taken away from her as they went to examine her. Frank held Cherry, patting her back, feeling his true paternal instincts toward her were kicking in. Nation pulled her away. She smiled gently at the girl. Katie looked back at her friends and the man she liked. Cosmo took them all to a room they could relax and lounge in until Katie would be all set.

Cherry looked around, then was hit in the back of the head, so she instinctively looking at Magenta. "What was that for!?"

"Because!" Magenta snarled in her face, seeming more angry with the girl than usual.

Cherry gulped, scooting away from the woman as they were both on the white couch. Columbia bounced over and sat between Cherry and Magenta. Cherry and Magenta blinked, but allowed the sparkling groupie to sit where she wanted.

"Hello." Magenta greeted the woman.

Columbia grinned. "Hi~" she chirps.

"Hey..." Cherry scooted back from her.

Columbia smiled at her. Cherry hopped down from the seat, then walked away from the two of them. Magenta watched Cherry go to Frank and Riff Raff, then kept her stoic face.

Nation gave Katie the checkover.

Cosmo collected Katie's files and was off to put them away. "I wish you good luck and good mental health, Miss Day."

Nation smiled softly. Katie nodded and then followed Nation to a room.

Neely walked by to check everything out. "Nation, remember, you and Cosmo have a big debut starting tomorrow~"

Nation looked at her and nodded. Katie kind of hid behind the red-headed woman.

Neely looked and couldn't help but notice Katie. "Oh, who do we have here?"

Nation pulled the girl out. "Friend of family." she says simply, though nicely.

Katie blushed slightly. "Hi..." she says softly.

"Ah, I see, hello, dear," Neely grinned. "Can't say I've seen you around before, but welcome to the TV Station. If you're hungry, either Kirk or 'Mac' can get ya a little somethin'."

Nation smiled. "Just taking her for a rest now." she says. She started to push Katie along.

Katie waved politely.

"Okay, see ya later then, deary!" Neely grinned, then went off, giving Katie and Nation some privacy.

Nation got Katie tucked up and left the girl to rest. Katie tried to get some rest, closing her eyes.

Cosmo put the files away, then came to check on the others. "Your friend is resting now, when Nation comes out, you are free to see her."

"Thank you, sir." Cherry said to him as she was now forced on her hands and knees since Magenta wanted something to put her feet up on.

Columbia gently knocked Magenta's legs off the girl. Magenta glanced at Columbia for that. Cherry then stood back up, straightening herself. Columbia smiled cheekily. Cosmo then decided to go get them some refreshments.

"Riff Raff, I'm sorry I hogged all the credit of making Rocky..." Frank finally managed to tell his handyman and his former best friend since early childhood. "I guess I just got a big head about it... You know how swelled my ego gets, I mean, look at who I came from."

Riff looked at Frank. He nodded his acceptance.

"No hard feelings, eh?" Frank smiled a little nervously.

"No..." Riff drawls.

Frank felt a bit relieved.

Riff looked at Frank. "Hurt anyone else I like and I will do worse." he says.

Frank gave a nod. "Of course."

Riff nodded.

Rocky saw there was a 'HELP WANTED' sign and nudged Columbia to get her to see the sign. Magenta smiled at Columbia, then flopped back, she felt very exhausted right now. Nation came to get Cherry. Columbia looked over. She smiled gleefully.

Rocky smiled to Columbia. "You...can...do...it!"

Columbia hugged Rocky. Rocky hugged her back, then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Rocky hugged her back, then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Columbia blushed in the sweet kiss.

Cherry glanced at Rocky, still feeling odd about him being able to talk now. "Wait, if he has half a brain, how can he talk?"

"Very complicated for a child like you to understand." Magenta folded her arms.

Nation tapped Cherry's shoulder. Columbia hugged Rocky.

Cherry let out a squeak, then looked up to Nation. "Y-Yes, ma'am?"

Magenta again looked angry when she saw Cherry with Nation for some reason, though kept quiet.

"Katie is resting." Nation says.

"Oh, thanks..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Magenta quietly growled. Nation started to show Cherry along. Cherry smiled, going with her. Columbia hummed. Magenta sighed, then kept calm, curling up on the couch.

"You still want us to stay here too?" Frank asked. "We can't go back home without my baby girl and we can't take Katie with us..."

Riff shrugged. "We could stay a while." he says.

"This is pretty cushy for a TV Station." Frank nodded, he had to admit it was a nice place.

Riff nodded.

Nation pointed out some interesting things.

Cherry smiled as they walked along, she was really intrigued. "This feels like a dream come true for me."

"Hm?" Nation hums, confused by how.

"Oh, I wanna be a producer someday, this feels great coming here." Cherry explained to Nation.

Nation smiled.

Cherry followed Nation still. "How long have you been working here?"

"Quite a while." Nation says.

Cherry smiled as she looked about until they would get to Katie's room. Nation gave her a little tour. Cherry smiled as she watched and looked around, feeling distracted from her worries about Katie as they were put on hold. Nation even gave little tips. Cherry nodded, smiling.

Katie had managed to fall asleep. She was on her stomach, arms crossed under her cheek, breathing evenly. "Glad escaped..." she mumbles, asleep.

Cosmo walked back over, then saw Columbia spring to her feet since he worked there and would know job descriptions. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Columbia looked at him. "I saw you had a help needed sign... What job for?" She asks.

"A nurse and nurse's assistant," Cosmo explained to her. "We used to have a nurse here, but she quit sometime ago. Would you happen to know anyone who would be available for the job?"

Columbia smiled. "I'd like to apply!" She says happily.

"Oh?" Cosmo smiled to her.

Bert was making his way along.

Columbia nodded. "If I didn't dance, I'd have been a nurse." she says.

Cosmo smiled a bit. Columbia smiled.

"Would you like an interview, Miss...?" Cosmo invited.

"Ansalong," Columbia says, giving her real name. "Laura Ansalong."

Rocky looked to Columbia, a little confused.

"Very well, Miss Ansalong, come with me." Cosmo gestured for the girl to follow him.

Columbia held Rocky's hand. "Can he be my assistant if I get the job?" She asks.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Cosmo smiled fondly.

Rocky felt grateful, though still confused of why Columbia called herself 'Laura'.

Columbia smiled. "Columbia is the name I go by when I perform and I just kept it." she tells Rocky.

"Oh." Rocky understood a little now, it was still a little odd for him.

Columbia hummed. Cosmo took Columbia and Rocky into his and Nation's office to fill out a Q and A. Columbia was so excited.

Bert looked around, still pretending to be blind though. Magenta got bored, so she wandered about the halls. Bert saw her and bumped into her by 'accident'. He fell, making his stick drop from his hand.

Magenta called out as they both landed on the floor. "Vatch vhere you're going!"

Bert made a show of searching for his cane. "I am so sorry... Hev you seen my cane?" He asks her.

Magenta raised an eyebrow and saw the white stick on the floor, then handed it to him. "Um, here...?"

Bert reached too far, on purpose really, and accidentally squeezed her chest. Magenta's face turned red and she instantly shvoed Bert over. Bert cried out as he fell.

"Don't touch me there..." Magenta growled, even more vicious than when she was wrestling Cherry.

"I could not help it..." Bert mutters, mentally thinking that it was worth it.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Magenta was not amused.

"Blind actually..." Bert tells the woman.

"Oh." Magenta felt bad for insulting him just then. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Bert searched for something to help him stand up. "No problem~" he says, sounding like he was forcing himself to brush it off.

Magenta slowly shut her eyes. "Vhat an interesting disposition you have..."

Bert managed to get himself up. "I am used to eet of course." he says.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Vell, I must be off then..." She tried to walk away from Bert.

"Wait!" Bert cries out, forcing a W.

Magenta blinked, spinning on her heels, glancing at him. "Yes?" She made sure he heard her, not aware he was actually pretending to be blind.

"Would yow like to join me in a coffee? I wanted to apologize." he says.

Magenta pulled a face, pausing to think about it. Bert gave, what he thought to be, a winning smile.

Magenta shrugged. "Okay... But first... Vhat is this 'coffee'?"

Bert gasped as if shocked and took her hand, using his cane as he walked towards the coffee vendor.

"EASY!" Magenta felt forced a bit.

Bert slowed down just a little. Magenta followed, her eyes darting around. Bert pulled her over to the place.


	15. Insanity for Tonight

Cosmo set up a COMPUTER to study from the questions for Columbia. "Do you have any NURSING experience?"

"Not hands on experience, but I learned it." she says.

"I see, so you didn't go to medical school?" Cosmo asked, trying to not sound strict about it, but openly curious. 

Columbia gave a think. "I did it at college." she says.

"Really now?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

Columbia nodded. It was an early course.

"I see..." Cosmo took note. "You do understand you will be seeing things like blood, sick people, you might just get queasy from someone who has the hiccups." He didn't intend on scaring Columbia with these descriptions, but wanted her to be wary of the things she would be faced with.

Columbia nodded. "I understand." she says.

"Do you have any special skills you don't need special training for?" Cosmo then asked.

Columbia wondered what he meant by that.

"Like, can you provide meals if someone needed them delivered to their room?" Cosmo explained, seeing how confused she looked. "Do you cook or would you prefer to deliver meals to patients?"

"Well, I've never cooked, but I can do the basic nursing stuff by theory." she says.

"Like what?" Cosmo asked.

"I know how to administer medication, I can do temperature, obs, pulse and breathing." she says.

"Oh, excellent..." Cosmo smiled.

Columbia smiled.

"Anything I should know about?" Cosmo asked. "Any weaknesses?"

Columbia gave a thought. Rocky still stood there in silence.

"Well?" Cosmo prompted.

Columbia told him.

Cosmo took note. "Very well, you shall be known as of tomorrow as NURSE Ansalong." 

Columbia smiled happily.

"And you, what do you do?" Cosmo looked to Rocky.

"Help her." Rocky replied, gesturing to Columbia.

Columbia grinned. "He's really strong~"

"Well, I hope he's good at assisting you." Cosmo smiled to them.

Columbia smiled brighter once she realized. Rocky smiled, looking forward to this.

"Welcome Nurse Ansalong and..." Cosmo looked to the muscleman. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Rocky froze, the one thing he couldn't say and it was a major part of him.

Laura smiled. "Rocky." she chirps, a tiny bit quickly from excitement.

"Ah, yes." Cosmo nodded, then filled out papers and name tags for them, then gave a contract. "Both of you please sign here."

Rocky noticed that Columbia's voice seemed higher when she was excited. He liked it. Laura signed her name. Rocky looked at the paper, looking enable to sign it.

"What's the matter?" Cosmo asked, merely curious, but not nasty. "Are you illiterate...?"

Laura smiled. "I'm going to teach him." she smiles.

"Well, do you mind signing for him then?" Cosmo handed the pen to the girl.

Laura signed his name, accidentally slipping on the O. So it looked like an I.

"Thank you, Miss Ansalong." Cosmo told the girl, happily taking the forms and stacking them. "I'll make you some uniforms and give them to you before bedtime."

Laura looked sheepish slightly to Rocky. She grinned at Cosmo though. 

Cosmo smiled. "I'll see you all at dinner, 5:30."

Rocky nodded, trying to keep that in his mind to remember. Laura took Rocky off, smiling. Rocky smiled, going with her. Cosmo rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled at them. Laura giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry quickly asked, feeling anxious about Katie being in her room all alone still.

Nation looked at her. "Nearly." she assures.

Cherry tried to distract herself again as she kept looking along. Nation glanced, remembering which one was Katie's room. She didn't sense anything off. Cherry looked around as she still followed the woman.

Nation came to Katie's door and tried opening it. Katie was breathing softly, dreaming of Frank. Cherry poked her head in as Nation slowly got the door opened. Nation smiled gently. Katie exhaled Frank's name. 

Cherry blinked as she walked over slowly to the bed, sitting in the chair she was designated to sit in. Nation left them in peace. Katie had a little smile on her face.

"Hey, Kat." Cherry smiled at her dear friend.

Katie slowly opened her eyes. Cherry smiled, then kept in her seat until Katie would be all awake.

Katie looked at Cherry and smiled. "Nee-bear." she says.

"You sleep okay?" Cherry asked with a smile.

Katie looked at her and nodded, starting to sit up.

Cherry smiled. "I was really worried."

Katie hugged her friend.

Cherry smiled in the hug. "Oh, your dress is nice."

"Oh, this old thing?" Katie jokes.

"Classical little hospital gown dress~" Cherry commented.

Katie twisted. "Does it make my butt look big?" She jokes.

"Huge." Cherry joked back.

Katie laughed slightly, shocked, but not hurt. "Where's a mirror..." she wonders, but did find one. She looked and tutted. "You're right!" She fake sighs.

Cherry giggled a bit. Katie turned to look at her friend. 

"I was really worried about you..." Cherry cooed.

Katie smiled softly.

"You gonna be okay, Kat?" Cherry asked gently.

"Yeah... I will be as long as I never see him again." Katie tells her softly.

"We'll try to make it that way." Cherry smiled.

Katie smiled. Cherry then randomly gave 'did you know facts?' to Katie to change the subject of the poor girl's trouble and pain. Katie was amused by the facts. 

"Nation's so pretty." Cherry smiled. She then felt a buzzing in her pockets and took out her phone and looked to it with wonder. "Huh...? I thought..." She was confused how she had it after she, Katie, Brad, and Janet were stripped down when they entered the castle back in November and Cherry saw she had millions of emails she hadn't opened. This would be normal for her, she rarely checked her email these days, but it was still the shock of a lifetime.

Katie looked at her. Cherry was still puzzled, but shrugged as she looked at the various emails she was given. How long were they gone? According to the date of some emails, they were mailed years ago and that's not just the ones way back when she first got an email address! Katie looked confused. But started to make the bed.

Cherry continued to look at the various emails. "How long were we gone...? I thought we were just gone one night!"

"Well, lightyears are different than earth years." she reminds gently.

"That could be it..." Cherry bit her fist. "Oh, what of our families...?"

Katie looked calm. "I don't know." she says softly.

Cherry sighed, but continued to look through and found an email from Willy. Goodness. She wasn't sure whether to tell Katie about it or not. Katie looked at her friend. Cherry bit her lip and just strolled with her finger. 

Magenta wrinkled her nose as she could smell some of the coffee. Bert ordered two coffees. Two coffees were given to Bert. Magenta still didn't really like this man but was willing to try this coffee. Bert held out one in the direction of Magenta. 

Magenta took it, staring at the cup, a little worried about drinking it, this liquid looked most disgusting, but she gave it a taste and smacked her lips, her eyes blinking a bit rapidly. Bert grinned.

"It's disgusting, but I can't stop drinking it..." Magenta blinked.

Bert drank some of his. "It's good." he says.

Magenta still looked a little disgusted, but drank some anyway, she found herself not able to stop. Bert gave a smile, though he made it seem from the taste. 

Magenta put the cup down and wiped her lips slightly. "Now, I must return to my brother..."

Bert tilted his head. "Brother?" He asks.

"Yes, my brother, ve are together for this journey on visitng Cosmo and Nation." Magenta explained to him.

Bert looked contemplative.

"He's probably vondering vhere I am right now." Magenta went to walk off.

Bert let her go. He would get her later. Magenta walked down the halls, scanning for Riff Raff now. Riff was walking along too.

Magenta stopped when she saw him and smiled. "Riffy...."

Riff looked at her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh, I missed you..." Magenta purred.

Riff kissed her. "I missed you too." he says softly.

Magenta moaned from the kiss, kissing him right back, all over, feeling like they hadn't kissed or hugged in decades.

Riff smirked slightly. "Nation gave us a room~" he grins.

"Oh?~" Magenta felt charmed and very excited.

Riff nodded, starting to take her there. Magenta grinned, eagerly following him. Riff grinned. Magenta growled, but it was seductively and sultry for him. Riff pulled her to their new room in the station. Magenta followed Riff and landed on the bed first with an angry cat-like face and even bared her fingers like a claw.

"Hello, my tiger~" Riff purrs.

Magenta let the nickname slide and grinned darkly. "Hello, Riffles..."

Riff growled and went up to her gripping her neck, but it was only lustful not harshly. Magenta squealed a bit, allowing him to 'take her'.

"What's the matter, Nee-bear?" Katie asks. She looked concerned.

"Erm... Well... I got an email from Willy..." Cherry spoke up, a bit nervous.

Katie blinked. "Yes?" She asks, voice calm.

Cherry looked over to Katie. "He had the wedding arranged... He feels you stood him up... Katie, I'm so sorry..."

Katie looked at her a long moment, processing this. She stopped what she was doing and turned walking out of the room. "I-I need a moment." she says softly.

"I'm sorry, Katie..." Cherry whispered, slowly shutting her eyes as her friend left the room. 

Cosmo went to put 'Laura and Ricky's' files into the cabinet they belonged to into a bleak room that had a table and television included with it. Katie stood in the hall, shaking. She was sad and angry. She was mostly angry though. 

Cosmo heard Katie and looked over his shoulder. "Miss Day?"

Cosmo looked very worried and scared for her. "What's wrong, Miss Day? Do you have anger management problems?"

"I've just found out that my ex thought I stood him up.... He was the one who called the wedding off first." Katie says, her voice shaky.

"Oh, you poor dear..." Cosmo put a hand to his face. "I'm not that helpful, but is there something I could maybe do for you?"

"I don't know." she says softly.

Cosmo then allowed her to take any sweet snacks that he had with him. "I don't know much about women, but would some of these perhaps cheer you up?"

Katie looked at the brand of the sweet things. The sweets weren't Wonka, at least there weren't any labels that said such, they just all had DTV on them, probably curtousey of the television station.

Katie took just one of the sweets. "Thank you." she says softly.

"Of course, dear, help yourself, we got plenty for the audience members coming in tomorrow." Cosmo said to her.

Katie popped the sweet into her mouth. She looked at him. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She asks softly.

"Certainly." Cosmo replied, gesturing to a close by bathroom that wasn't too far away from the new room she was in so she wouldn't get lost.

Katie nodded her thanks. She wouldn't hug him as he was a professional and it would be too familar of her. She went to go splash some cold water on her face, after she would have a silent cry. Cosmo decided to stay in the room in case Katie needed anything else. 

"Now, now, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry..." a familiar slimy voice trailed into Katie's earlobes.

Katie stiffened. She looked around, slowly.

"You're fine just the way you are..." the voice grew stronger, it sounded and seemed like it was coming from behind the bathroom's shower curtain.

Katie shakily walked over and reached out opening the shower curtain.

DeLordy was shown to be in there. "Hello, my kitty cat, you've gone away and been very bad, it seems." He grinned darkly, looking as menacing as ever as he twisted his curly mustache in his two fingers, looking like a stereotypical villain in cartoons from the 1920's.

Katie's eyes widened. She started to back away.

"Now, now, stop playing hard to get..." DeLordy started to put his arms over the wall and look down to her, one of his hands coming down and reaching to stroke her hair. "You've been a naughty earth slave and I must punish you..."

Katie shuddered under his touch. She whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Think of our children." DeLordy said when her eyes were shut and when she opened them again in horror, suddenly her stomach looked wide like she had been pregnant.

Katie looked at her stomach in horror. She gasped and touched her stomach. Katie's stomach bumped a bit.

"That's what you get for trying to run away, now you're gonna come back and die like you deserve to." DeLordy grew dominant and came very close to Katie to hurt her and take her straight back to Transylvania.

Katie let out a scream.

"Miss Day, are you alright?" Cosmo's voice came from behind the door.

Katie pushed DeLordy away, heading to the door to escape. 

Cosmo opened the door. "Katie, are you alright?"

DeLordy seemed to magically vanish in thin air.

Katie clung to him, scared. "DeLordy's after me!" She exclaims. She then looked down then behind her.

Cosmo looked over and saw no one there, then looked down to Katie. "You must be in worse shape than we thought... I'm not supposed to give any patients these, but you seem to need them more than anyone else in this place." He took out a couple of light blue colored pills. "I know they look bad, but I highly suggest you take these."

Katie looked at him. "I'm not crazy..." she says softly.

"They aren't those kinds of pills, but these will block anything negative and make you happy, I promise." Cosmo told her.

Cherry decided to take a shower herself and get into some new clothes that Nation gave for her. However, while she was in there, Magenta decided to take one too and she was in the only free shower close by her and Riff's room. Riff was dressing.

Katie looked at him. She bit her lip, looking at the pills then.

Cosmo whispered to Katie. "Listen... I think you might be being haunted by Lord DeLordy, that's understandable, he's a real nutcase, I wish he would come here so we could examine him and make him into a decent gentlemen some others in other parts of Transylvania think he is. Trust me, I want you to be happy, Miss Day."

Katie decided to trust him. She took the pills into her hand.

"Do you need some water?" Cosmo prompted.

Katie swallowed them before taking a drink of the cold bathroom tap water. When she finished and she cringed slightly.

"Sorry, Miss Day, but it's the best I can provide for you." Cosmo said.

Katie nodded. She waited for the pills to kick in.

Cosmo patted Katie's head slightly and gave a friendly smile. "It's alright~" His singing voice sounded a lot different than his speaking voice, he almost sounded like a rock star.

Katie looked at him and she started to relax. She blinked slowly. "You sound like a rock star." she says.

"I do?" Cosmo looked to her, curious.

Katie nodded. "Mm-hmm." she tells him.

"Hmm..." Cosmo wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he liked the way it sounded. "Well, thank you."

Katie smiled. She yawned softly.

"Why don't we let you get some rest for now?" Cosmo offered.

Katie nodded softly. Cosmo gently took Katie back into her room to get some rest. Katie climbed into bed with no problems.

"Night, night, Miss Katie, we'll see you later." Cosmo said in a hushed tone, then allowed her to get some rest.

Katie settled down, feeling relaxed. She looked at her flat stomach, had she really just imagined it?

Cherry was heard shrieking a bit in the bathroom. 

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo looked over, then saw Nation walking down just then. "Nation, would you check on Cherry while I make sure Katie is well?"

Nation rushed by to check out Cherry's trouble.

Magenta was leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and her hair looked deflated as it dripped. "I vouldn't go in there...~"

Nation looked at her and ignored her. "Princess, are you okay?" She asks.

"F-Fine..." Cherry was sitting in the tub part of the shower, looking a little shaken.

Nation still came in to check her over. 

"S-She saw me..." Cherry shivered a bit.

Nation hugged the girl. Cherry gently let Nation hug her, putting her arms over the woman's back, accidentally letting some water come down on her dry and clean clothes. Nation didn't care.

"She's been acting so strange around me..." Cherry said in the hug. She had visible blush in her cheeks when Nation was holding her.

Nation looked confused at her.

"S-She's just been doing weird things when we've been alone lately," Cherry spoke up. "Earlier she wrestled me for no reason..."

Nation frowned in thought.

"I don't understand her, she says she likes me, but she likes me to be in pain too..." Cherry shrugged.

"She's like that." Nation says.

"Really?" Cherry asked Nation.

Nation nodded.

"Did she do it to you?" Cherry wondered.

"A couple of times." she says.

"Oh, dear..." Cherry sounded concerned. "What does it mean?"

Nation looked at her. "I don't know." she says.

"She kinda scares me..." Cherry looked away distantly.

Nation chuckled. Cherry grabbed a towel and covered herself, a little nervously, feeling awkward now, she had been naked the whole time and talked with Nation and just now decided to censor herself in front of the woman she didn't know. Nation hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry..." Cherry's whole face turned bright pink in front of the woman.

Nation stood up. "It's okay." she assures.

Cherry stood up next to her, smiling like a shy school girl as always. "I'm gonna get changed, thanks for the new clothes by the way."

Nation smiled. "No problem." she says.

"I'm gonna get changed now, excuse me..." Cherry walked to the room she was given.

Nation dried up the floor.

The familiar voice of Ralph Hapschatt was heard, which puzzled Katie. Why would he be here? He got married to Betty last night, or rather, lightyears ago.

"Ralph?" Katie calls out, confused.

Ralph was indeed in the station, he had been personally called to the station and Betty was there too, but the couple were divorced and since she had nowhere else to go, their daughter Sapphire was with them. Katie stood up to go and see the 'family friend'. 

Ralph was indeed there, he was wearing a red jacket with a suit-type outfit, he looked around and could've sworn he caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye. "Katie?"

Sapphire looked very bored as Betty walked off with her. 

Katie walked over to him. "Is that you, Ralph?" She asks.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Ralph sounded surprised to see the girl. He looked down and saw what she had on. "And what are you wearing?"

Katie smiled at him. "I'm staying here now, and it's a nightgown." she says.

"Oh, are you gonna be on TV soon then?" Ralph made friendly conversation with the girl, smiling at her. After all, he was close with Katie's family and vice versa.

"I don't know~" she smiles.

"Maybe it'll be your time to shine, they always say dreams come true in a place like this," Ralph chuckled. "How have you been? Haven't seen you since the wedding."

Katie looked, smiling. "I went on a trip~" she smiles. "I found a guy I like~" she grins.

Ralph wondered why she was singing in her speech. "Who is it?~" he asked, the best he could in a singing voice too, but due to the fact that he didn't sing often, he sounded kind of awkward.

Katie looked around. "Should be around somewhere~" she giggles.

"Well, I'd love to meet him." Ralph chuckled.

"Stay there.... I'll go find him~" she grins. She walked off.

Ralph chuckled. "Okay, Katie." 

Frank was lying on his bed, watching the television in his room, he couldn't understand it though. There weren't televisions back home. Katie went off, searching. Frank heard Katie's steps and flipped over on the other side to be able to see her for when she would happen to walk in.

"Frank~" she smiles.

"Yes, Katie?~" Frank purred back.

"Come meet my family friend~" she smiles.

"Okay~" Frank stood up to be next to her and smiled.

Katie took his hand and pulled him along. Frank was able to keep going with her, eager to meet this family friend. Ralph seemed to be attracted to the blonde woman known as Macy. 

"Ralph!~" Katie calls. She took Frank up to him. "Meet Frank~" she smiled.

Frank and Ralph exchanged awkward glances to each other at first, but they met, greeted and shook each other's hands.

"So, how do you know Katie?" Frank asked.

"I'm an old friend of her mother's." Ralph said with a smile. "You look familiar..."

Katie giggled.

Ralph studied Frank, he wasn't just strung out by the way he looked, but could've sworn he saw him somewhere before. "Maybe I'm confusing you with someone else... That's an interesting get up you have there..."

"Is that a problem?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I just never been this close to one of your kind before..." Ralph tried not to sound biased for Katie's sake.

"Your people?" Frank looked at him.

Katie hugged Frank. Frank calmed down once Katie hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I just never knew anybody like that... My apologies, Frank." Ralph quickly said.

"That's alright, Ralph..." Frank said in a softer tone.

Katie smiled.

"How have you been, Katie?" Ralph asked his family friend.

Frank stood by, still keeping Katie with him as he looked all around him.

Katie merely giggled. "Fine~" she says. They were making her focus on only the good.

"I'm sad to say Betty and I didn't really work out, we're separated now, but we're both working here... We just don't know what to do about our daughter." Ralph said with a shrug.

"Oh, bad luck." Frank cooed.

Katie took Ralph's hand.

"I guess you didn't hear," Ralph looked to Katie. "We have a six-year-old daughter named Sapphire now, she should be with her mother right now."

"Aww~" she coos.

"Yeah, something just went wrong and it got ugly..." Ralph still shrugged.

It was now really close to dinnertime, then everybody would go to bed and the new DTV show would start. Katie clung to Frank. Frank made sure not to let Katie go as they were in this mysterious place. Katie told Frank what had happened but seemed too happy. Frank was intrigued by Katie, curious of her behavior, but he accepted it. At least she was happy now.

Cosmo came to Laura and Rocky, giving them their new work uniforms and their name tags. "There's just one thing, Miss Ansalong... I love your hair and all, but... You need to look a little more professional like a real nurse... No offense, I love your hair, but... I'm afraid it needs to change..."

Laura looked at him. She pursed her lips a moment. She sorted out her hair to be brown and long.

Cherry was wearing a light blue shirt with a white blouse under it and Capri blue pants similar to what she wore during the summer or spring, she really missed her black jacket, but it would have to do. Nation also had a black outfit for her for if she wanted to wear in the winter and fall season which looked very slimming for her.

Cherry came by and saw them. "Hello?~"

Frank turned in shock. "Sweetie! You've changed!"

"I don't ALWAYS wear my black jacket." Cherry rolled her eyes about her favorite jacket which she seemed to wear everyday like a cartoon character.

Katie giggled, dancing over to her friend. 

Cherry had a small smile. "Someone's feeling better."

"Yup, DeLordy haunted my mind ans Cosmo gave me something to make me feel better~" she giggles.

"Aw, you poor thing, how nice of Cosmo though," Cherry had a small smile. "It's almost dinnertime, hope we can sit together."

Katie nodded and spun happily. Cherry merely glanced to Katie, but didn't ruin her moment.

"Dinnertime for the guests!" Cosmo called over the intercom.

"Come on, let's go eat." Cherry said to her friend.

Katie hummed, pulling them both along. Cherry blinked as she was pulled and followed as she wore her new black flats, seeming more in touch with her feminine side now that she was getting older.

There was a dining room like at the castle, but it seemed a little small, and slightly more romantic. There were carved wooden chairs with candlelight and it seemed more like a home dining room than a royal one. Magenta wore her domestic uniform, but she kept her hat and apron off to look more casual. Frank wore his regular clothes. Noelle and Octavia decided to catch up on some sleep they weren't able to have due to their mother's cruel and cold care and making them work instead of live like the princesses they were. Katie hummed a song still.

Cosmo came out with a bunch of white closed platters and removed the tops to show like a Thanksgiving turkey, creamy and buttery grilled potatoes, fresh and steamed vegetables, assorted and mixed berries, a pitcher of some ice cold lemonade, and buttery, baked, slightly toasty rolls. He got plates and silverware for everyone and expected everyone to share. 'Ricky and Laura' were trying on their new uniforms after Laura tied her long, brown hair into a high ponytail. Katie looked at the food, she didn't have any of the fruit or vegetables though.

"Eat what you can, if you're not that hungry, I'll understand." Cosmo said to Katie, hoping she would be alright with eating, the pills wouldn't hurt her if she ate, but he wanted to make sure she would be healthy and safe. 

"Here, let Daddy get that for you." Frank took Cherry's fork and knife and cut her turkey for her.

"Frank..." Cherry spoke up.

"Call me Daddy."

"Daddy, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, Daddy does, now open wide." Frank fed her like she was a baby.

Katie smiled and nodded. Cherry rolled her eyes and let Frank feed her.

"Now, make sure you all aren't around when we are filming, it's very important that we stick to the script when we have our contestants and take on reality television." Cosmo told his guests, not having to tell Nation since she already knew the rules.

Katie ate only a little, a little perfect. Magenta looked at Cherry and seemed to be trying to make her fall out of her chair. 

Cherry pretended to drop her fork and went under the table with the woman. "What are you doing?" she glared at her.

"Nuthin'." Magenta glanced at her.

"Yes you are, so stop it!" Cherry growled.

"Make me." Magenta mocked.

Cherry snarled in her face.

"Shush." Magenta kissed her suddenly.

Katie hummed. Everyone continued to eat, Cherry got back up to her seat while Magenta was still having 'fun' with her. 

"Dad, make her stop!" Cherry whined like an irritated sibling.

"Katie, stop humming." Frank said, not really paying attention.

"No, her!" Cherry pointed to Magenta.

"Oh, Magenta, stop being...a woman..." Frank shrugged, not knowing anything wrong with their relationship.

Katie pouted but grinned, stopping humming. The others then ate.

Rocky came, looking slightly different in his new outfit. "Smell good." he smiled at the dinner.

"Oh, why, thank you, Ricky." Cosmo smiled to him.

Frank smirked, though his affections for Rocky didn't seem as highlighted as they were often back during the Transylvanian convention. Katie ate as much as she could. Laura came, following Ricky.

"You guys look interesting." Cherry commented with Laura and Ricky's new threads.

"I'll say." Frank said as he kept a close watch on Katie to make sure she could eat.

Magenta ate more than she ever could before. Katie didn't eat too much though. Laura smiled sweetly. Riff smiled at his sister. 

Magenta really loved this meat they were eating. "Vhat is this again?"

"Turkey," Cherry answered for Cosmo. "A lot of humans eat it more on the fourth Thursday of November."

"Vhy vould they do that?" Magenta glanced at her.

Ricky shrugged, not even knowing at all. Frank avoided the vegetables, but he did love the potatoes. Katie pushed the rest of her potatoes to Frank. Laura ate, smiling. Frank smiled, patting Katie's head, then happily ate some more before his belly would build up. Katie yawned softly, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her hand. Laura was in her uniform to get used to it, with white sneakers.

"That's an interesting outfit, Columbia." Frank said to his ex-groupie as he held Katie in his open arm.

Katie then leaned against him, breathing softly.

"My, uh, my name is really Laura Ansalong." the woman admits.

Everyone looked to her then.

"You never told me that..." Frank whispered, still holding Katie.

"Your name's not really Columbia?" Magenta asked, despite being the girl's best friend, she never actually knew that.

Katie frowned slightly.

Laura looked at them all. "I left the name behind when I ran away, but I always planned on using it again once I got a job." she says softly.

Frank cooed and stroked Katie's hair.

"Oh." Magenta gave a nod.

"You ran away?" Cherry was more curious about Laura's life now.

Katie purred quietly. Laura merely nodded. Frank smirked.

Cherry then remembered what she sang in the Time Warp. "Did that really happen? You were on the streets and then they found you and picked you up?"

Katie nuzzled into Frank. Laura nodded again, finishing the bite of food she took.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she continued to eat.

"Also, everyone, on your televisions, you still can't come out when Bert hosts his show, but you will be able to watch the program live when we broadcast Marriage Maze and Dentonvale tomorrow." Cosmo reminded them. "We'll arrange for a caterer to deliver hot meals to your rooms, but stay in your rooms!" 

"Yes, Dr. McKinley..." everyone droned.

Magenta snorted about the one they called Bert.

Katie half woke up "Yes, Mack Inlay." she mumbles, still mostly asleep.

Laura was excited to work. Cosmo glanced at her, but let it slide, it was probably the pills.

"We're headed to bed," Frank stood, carrying Katie. "Cherry, don't leave the station, Nation told me that no one is allowed to leave unless they have special permission." 

Cherry yawned after a big course of turkey she was given. Katie snuggled to Frank. Laura smiled at Cosmo. Frank helped Katie to her feet and went to take her into her room and maybe if he were lucky, stay in there with her.

"Good luck to you both." Cosmo smiled to Laura and Ricky.

Ricky merely saluted him, he then started eating, he didn't look as strong as he usually was.

Cherry went to her room, getting on her new pajamas, a coal black nightgown and a complementary DentonVale robe and pair of slippers. She stared out the window as she looked at the Earth's evening stars and was starting to miss her home, but she supposed she would be alright. 

She then randomly sent a text on her phone before getting to bed like the others. Magenta went to bed with Riff Raff. Katie breathed softly as she slept. Laura was in her new room with Ricky. Frank decided to keep Katie company. Ricky was in the bed already and scooted to allow Laura to climb in next to him. He saw a camera and picked it up, wondering what it was. Katie snuggled up to Frank. Laura explained what it was and how it worked. She hugged him.

Ricky was intrigued and grew very fond of the camera, but would 'play' with it tomorrow, and spent his evening, cuddling with Laura until they both fell asleep. "Night, night." he managed to say.

"Night, night." Laura says.

Frank hugged and cuddled Katie back as they slept.


	16. Good Mental Morning

The next morning, before anyone was up, Katie woke up and blushed at Frank in her bed. She got out and headed to do everything she needed to do, so she would be comfortable for the day. Frank eventually let Katie go, but didn't leave the bed as he was still snoozing. Cherry was up, but she was still lying in her bed as she was too comfortable to leave the bed, this one was a lot comfier than the one she slept in at the castle. 

Outside the TV Station, there was a not very familiar man, but he had shiny and silky black hair as he wore a dull dark gray coat with black baggy pants and black shoes as he was next to a man who was a judge and criminologist known as Oliver Wright. Oliver was asked to come in and observe as requested by Betty Monroe and the other man was invited merely as a colleague. Laura was awake, waking up Ricky, prepared for the day. Katie did her routine and then came out of the bathroom, looking quickly to make sure no one was there. She started to head back to her room.

Ricky smiled when he woke up to see her. "Morning!"

"Morning." Laura smiles sweetly.

Ricky sat up.

Frank turned over, reaching out to touch Katie, but only felt the ends of the bed. Betty didn't see Katie, but she was up and anxiously waiting for the judge to come. The audience would be in the studio sometime after breakfast. Katie had to properly sneak towards her room.

Frank hummed, trying to feel Katie, but woke up to see that she wasn't there, but was now in front of him. "Oh, there you are." He said to her very quietly.

Katie smiled weakly and softly. "Hiya." she says gently.

Frank greeted her with a sweet kiss on the lips. "How did we sleep last night?"

Katie was surprised of the kiss but she enjoyed it. "I slept okay, You?" She asks softly.

"Great since I got to do it with you." Frank smirked.

Katie blushed, but smiled. She climbed back in, snuggling up to him. Frank let her in and snuggled back with her. Katie sighed softly. Happy to be in his hold but upset over yesterday again. 

Frank kissed her. "You okay, sweetie?"

Katie shrugged. "Willy had the gall to say I stood him up." she says softly.

"Well, dear... We've been gone for quite sometime." Frank frowned as he still held her. "Time travels differently between time, space, and earth... He probably thought you had gone missing..."

Katie looked at him. She was getting mad with Willy again. "He was the one who called it off, then suddenly it's my fault?!" She says angrily.

"Now, now, don't think about him," Frank attempted to soothe as he held her. "Think about who you have now..." He smirked slightly.

Katie looked at him, yes he was delightful. But she was still mad at Willy. She kissed his shoulder, but growled.

"Naughty evil..." Frank sounded aroused by Katie's anger as he kept a firm hold on her.

Katie was practically seething, grumbling. Frank stroked her hair. He felt an odd sense inside of him, but he ignored it as he was caring for Katie right now. Katie then purred again. She held Frank tightly.

Frank smiled, kneeling over her. "Don't talk with your mouth full..." He advised, then started to kiss her all over her body.

Katie blinked shocked then gasped. She whimpered slightly, both liking and a bit fearful. Frank devoured Katie with his warm and slightly wet kisses, enjoying it as much as she was. Katie closed her eyes.

Frank got further down and lifted her dress a bit to CONTINUE his work. Katie squirmed, she clenched the pillow tightly. She was trying to ignore her fear. Frank smirked with a chuckle when he came back up. Katie looked at him. She bit her lip softly.

"Does my bad little girl like that?" Frank smirked deviously, but not in a way that he was going to hurt her.

Katie blushed. She nodded quietly. Frank chuckled, nuzzling his cheek against hers. Katie nuzzled back.

"Frank... Just be patient with me, okay?" She asks softly.

"Of course, dear..." Frank stopped a moment.

Katie smiled gently. She'd try to not let her fear take over but if she needed him to stop she didn't want him to be mad.

Frank decided to stop. "You okay, babe?"

'Breakfast is now being served.' Cosmo announced.

Katie looked up at the announcement. "You go to breakfast love, I don't eat breakfast." she says softly.

Frank kissed her forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

Katie nodded, smiling gently. Frank made sure she was comfortable and went off to fetch breakfast. Katie sat up and started to get dressed, locking the door just for some privacy while she changed. Frank's hidden sense had grown stronger and stronger, and it got very large when he saw Cherry come join him for breakfast. 

Katie looked through the clothes and chose a pair of crimson jeans and a black poet's shirt. She didn't look around and started to get changed. Ralph was with Macy, he seemed to had been flirting with her, making the blonde woman laugh out loud at everything he said. Katie was changing.

Cherry went around, wearing the black version of her new outfit, still feeling wrong without her jacket, she rubbed her tummy and felt odd inside. She looked around and found 'DentonVale pregnancy tests'. She wasn't really for sure based on a 'noodle incident' but thought she might as well take a shot at it. She plucked one and went into the station's restroom and came out instantly in a complete shock and scare. Nation walked by.

Cherry hid the test behind her back until she would find a garbage bin and walked off, then stopped when she saw the other woman. "N-Nation... I didn't even notice you..." She sounded nervous to see the woman right now.

Nation looked at her. "You should go back to your room, dear." she says softly.

"Yes, ma'am..." Cherry gave a nod. "Excuse me..." She tried to get away, keeping the woman from looking at her hands behind her back which held the test she had held onto.

"Thank you so much for coming, and who are these two?" Betty asked the judge as he came in with two associates.

"This man is Mr. Timothy Percussion, and this other wishes to be referred anonymously as Mr. Hsawankow." 

"Is that Japanese?" Betty wondered about the man with the odd sounding name.

Cherry was still going to her room, passing Riff Raff and Magenta's room. Magenta was debating whether to wear like what she did for dinner or try on one of the outfits that Cosmo had sewn for her and everyone else. Riff held up an outfit. 

Magenta took it and looked in the mirror to see if it would be suitable, and she smiled. Riff growled seductively. Magenta chuckled. Riff smirked at her. Magenta shut the door and locked it, then went after her handsome brother. Riff Raff pulled her to him. Magenta squeaked, but grinned eagerly. Riff growled again as he moved them so they could have some sexy fun. Magenta laughed as she had fun with Riff and wrestled him around, though in a romantic way and not in a violent sort of way.

Cherry sat on the bed and threw the pregnancy test away as she curled up and hugged her knees. Laura came by, and popped her head through Cherry's door. Cherry was just sitting and thinking, not even noticing Laura yet. Laura came in and hugged the girl.

Cherry squeaked instantly. "Colum--Laura, what are you doing here?" She sounded a bit startled of the girl right now.

Laura looked down at her. "I saw you were upset." she says softly.

"Oh, umm... Okay." Cherry got back to a comfortable position, hiding away the test on her new room's nightstand. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much, but what's got you so upset?" She asks softly.

"Oh, just mixed feelings actually... You see..." Cherry reached over, grabbed the positive pregnancy test and handed it to the former groupie/current nurse. 

Laura looked at it then smiled.

"This happened obviously before I met you all," Cherry said, softly. "Believe it or not, but I already have a son, he lived with my sister in Washington until I'd graduate college and find myself a good job and a man to be the boy's father and keep him on his feet... I can't believe I'm having another baby, but this one was from someone else... I have a tragic parenthood..."

Laura hugged her.

Cherry sniffled a little, hugging Laura back. "The father of my first child is a man I don't even love... And now I'm having another kid... Oh, dear..." She broke apart from it, feeling like a wingless angel.

"Don't worry... Everything will work out okay." Laura soothes.

"I've given up on finding my Mr. Right..." Cherry sighed.

Laura looked at her. "You'll find him, never give up." she says.

"I dunno..." Cherry sighed. "I could never..."

Laura helped her up, hiding the test again. "Come on, you need to eat~" she chirps.

"I don't eat breakfast anymore," Cherry flopped back against the bed. "You go ahead..."

"You have to, or you'll have bad health." Laura tells her.

Cherry grunted, hoisting herself off her bed and gave in. "Fine..."

Laura led the girl out, to the dining room. Cherry slowly followed as they went and she couldn't help but stare at her stomach at points. Laura sat the girl down. Nation was dishing it up. Cosmo decided to quickly go and check on Katie. Cherry glanced at her. Frank looked around him as he looked puzzled.

"What's up?" Cherry looked at him.

"I could've sworn someone else besides us and my sisters were here..." Frank muttered.

"How's that?"

Frank explained to her about Transylvanian senses and how he share links to those close to him, then he glanced again at her. "Are you pregnant?"

Cherry bit her lip anxiously. Laura glanced at Cherry. Nation looked over, looking surprised.

"You are, aren't you?" Frank continued to glance at his long-lost daughter.

Cherry looked down from him, humming, pretending she didn't hear him. Laura looked slightly miffed. She should say.

"Cherry..." Frank put on a strict voice, not exactly sure how to deal with her since he didn't have the chance to raise her.

"Somebody having a baby?" Cherry asked nervously with a soft chuckle.

"Tell him." Laura mouths silently to Cherry.

Cherry looked at her and shook her head quickly.

"Cherry..." Frank's eyes looked like daggers to her. "Tell me the truth... I am your father..."

Cherry then sighed and looked back at him. "I am..."

"Who is the father?" Frank demanded.

"I-I don't remember..." Cherry said quickly.

Laura gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Frank got deep into her face. "Either you are a slut or you are a liar..."

"Daddy!" Cherry couldn't believe he said that to her.

Laura got mad and smacked Frank's shoulder. "She isn't lying and she obviously isn't a slut!" She scolds.

Frank grunted in instant pain. "She's not even married and she's having babies!"

Laura glared at him.

Frank sighed, looking to Cherry. "I'm sorry... We'll find a husband for you soon enough, you'll go through what I did before I fell in love with your mother and planned on running away with her."

Cherry looked very curious of her biological mother now and wondered who she was and where.

Cosmo knocked on Katie's door. "Miss Day?"

Katie turned to look at the door. "Yes?" She asks as she does.

"I just came to check on you." Cosmo said through the door.

"Oh, I'm fine... I don't eat breakfast." she calls, to be heard through the door.

"Are you decent?" Cosmo asked.

"No, and the door is locked while I am changing." Katie tells him.

"Oh, sorry, how did you sleep last night?" 

"Great, thanks to those pills." she tells him.

"Oh, I'm glad," Cosmo smiled. "Now, remember, when we are filming, stay in your room."

"I know." Katie says, continuing getting changed.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's company policy, is there anything you would like though?" Cosmo was still there. "Perhaps bath soaps, shampoo, conditioner?"

"No, thank you." Katie says, obviously smiling.

"Alright, I'll be in my office with Nation now, let us know if you need anything before the audience comes here, I'll be off now, have a good day and good mental health!" Cosmo called before leaving.

"I don't know about this, Janet." a slightly familiar voice said.

"It's okay, Brad, everything's going to be just fine." another one said.

Katie brushed her hair. She then nodded as she was done. Laura ushered them all back to their rooms first. Cherry could've sworn she heard the names 'Brad' and 'Janet', but she went along as told. 

Magenta only stepped out for a moment to get something into her room and shut the door after she had it so she would be doing as told. Brad and Janet were indeed visible, but they didn't see anyone familiar, they seemed different. Brad's hair looked a little curly and Janet's hair looked darkened. Katie turned to put the brush away.

Laura made sure they were all ok in their rooms. Ricky was a little nervous, but he knew he would be alright with Laura on his side. Cherry sat on the bed and decided to maybe get a little extra sleep, she felt tired all of the sudden. Katie then sat on her own bed and sighed. She buried her face into her knees taking calming breaths. Neely Pritt got her make-up ready and they were all set to go live from the TV Station. Wright, Percussion, and Hsawaknow were all together after Betty had called them. 

Ralph knocked on Katie's door real quick before he would go with Macy. "Katie? It's me, Ralph!"

Katie blinked, and went over opening the door.

Ralph had his hands on Sapphire's shoulders. "I'm sorry to interrupt if you were doing anything, but could you do me a huge favor and watch Sapphire for me?"

Katie looked at him. "Uh, sure." she smiles. She stepped aside for the girl to walk in.

Sapphire walked in, glancing at Katie like she was annoyed with her and looked back to her father.

"Sweetie, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Ralph said to her. "Be good for Katie." He shut the door and walked off to go with the crew.

Sapphire walked in further and sat on Katie's bed. "I'm bored..."

"How about I do your hair?" Katie suggests showing the hairbrush.

Sapphire shrugged and allowed Katie to do it as they had a television screen to show them what was happening while they were inside.


	17. Marriage Maze

Neely had sang a song about their town of Denton and got the audience to participate. The camera would go to Neely and shift over to the crowd at times. Two members looked a bit out of place when the woman attempted to sing along while the man looked like he was very hesitant about being there.

Katie looked at the screen as she brushed Sapphire's hair. She blinked. "Brad and Janet?" She asks, sounding shocked and quiet.

Sapphire didn't hear that, she just looked entranced with the television like any typical American child would be. Ralph and Macy even had a part in the song as they joined in with the crowd. There was an older couple who seemed to have some resemblance to Janet as they joined in as well.

"You're Denton, Denton USA!~" the people sang.

Katie blinked, still brushing Sapphire's hair.

Neely went closer to the audience and talked with the couple everyone now paid attention to. "Hi, Brad, hi, Janet, come for the Marriage Maze? I'm exhausted working on this documentary for Farley's new SHOW. Farley Flavors, our new sponsor," she shook Janet's hand. "I tell you, Janet, that guy's as close as we'll come to a successful man in this town."

Janet lay her eyes on Brad just then.

"Thank you, Judge Oliver Wright," Betty came on the camera. "And now for a commercial break."

Cut to Macy in a graduation cap and glasses with younger kids in front of a blackboard. Katie looked creeped out by the sign. Katie looked around, just to make sure no one was going to sneak up.

Cherry lay in her bed with the TV on, then she jolted when Magenta came into her room and shut the door behind her. She sat up on her bed. "Maggie," she couldn't help but call the woman that now after certain others got in the habit. "We're supposed to stay in our own rooms... Go back to Riff Raff."

"Shh..." Magenta shushed her, glaring harshly at her, then came up to her a little nastily.

Frank was pacing in his room, thinking about Cherry being pregnant now. Who could the father had been? She never mentioned anything about a boyfriend or having a husband when he attempted to seduce her before he realized she was his long-lost daughter.

"Maggie, I mean it, get out of here!" Cherry tried to push Magenta out of her room, but the woman purposely made herself weak and landed on top of Cherry, squishing her with her butt. "Get off!"

"No." Magenta said simply.

The doors were all shut and SECURED. Katie nodded, relieved. She started to braid Sapphire's hair. Sapphire still looked bored during the commercial break, but she played with her flower beret Katie had taken out. Katie soon had the braid done. She took the pin gently and put it in the braid.

Sapphire gave Katie the flower when she needed it and continued to watch. "Why are there more commercials than TV show?" She pouted a little.

"Because they want you to buy stuff... but, I mostly ignore commercials." Katie tells her.

"If only we could fast forward..." Sapphire sighed, but luckily for her, the commercials just stopped then. 

It was now time for the man known as Bert Shnick to make an appearance, and the crowd loved him. Brad and Janet were surprised to see Ralph. Katie looked at the man. Bert was quite good at pleasing the crowd. Betty was still angry that Ralph had been charmed by Macy and actually wanted to put their marriage back on track, she would hide this in the public eye. Oliver noticed that one of his colleagues left. 

Katie almost collapsed when she had seen the other colleague of the judge. To strangers, the other colleague wasn't really known, but due to the connection with 'Hsawaknow', it was painfully obvious who he was to Katie. Betty had pointed to the couple.

"That's us, Brad!" Janet called, standing up with him and going with him to be on camera.

Katie gasped and backed away to sit on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

Sapphire looked back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Katie whispers.

"It's about to get worse..." the slimy voice of DeLordy plagued Katie's mind again, only, it was getting worse. He was really there that time.

Sapphire let out a scream with the stranger in the room. DeLordy covered her mouth instantly and threw her in the closet, closing the door and locking it and grinned darkly over Katie. Katie turned back to look at him, her eyes widening. She stood up, preparing to get Sapphire and get out for help. Yes, they were supposed to stay in the room, but this would be an emergency.

"I don't think so, missy," DeLordy grabbed Katie's wrist. "You did a very naughty thing, my royal cousin will be VERY displeased..."

Katie tried to tug her wrist free.

DeLordy pulled her. "Very bad girl... Let's see if you can redeem yourself..."

"Let the girl go." a familiar voice demanded, it wasn't Frank though, it was the mysterious colleague who wasn't in Cherry's room right now.

Katie looked up to DeLordy then looked to the colleague.

"What's it to you?" DeLordy scoffed at this male.

"I'm her fiance..." he came into the shadows, revealing himself with his sky blue eyes and curly light hair. "Or, at least I was until she went missing... Anyway, release her now or suffer from consequences."

Katie teared up and took a step away from Willy.

"She doesn't love you anymore, didn't you hear?" DeLordy scoffed.

"Please step away from the woman or you'll get hurt." Willy demanded.

"How 'bout this?" DeLordy saw he had a cane, so he swiped it from the man.

Willy blinked a bit in shock and made himself slowly drop dramatically. Katie knew this trick so didn't react. She sobbed softly. DeLordy and Willy got themselves into a physical fist fight while Brad and Janet appeared to be singing on the television. Katie went to free Sapphire.

Sapphire was heard quietly crying, once she was free, she ran over and hugged Katie's legs. Katie hugged the girl back. She started to try and sneak away from the two guys. Willy and DeLordy kept fighting, they were distracted from Katie and Sapphire making their great escape.

"Sapphire, I know it's not the best, but we should hide in the bathroom.... Help can find us easier there." Katie whispers.

"What if the bad guys see us?" Sapphire whispered back, a little more anxious than she would be, mostly because Betty or Ralph weren't there.

"That's why we're going in there, you can hide in the shower cubicle.... I don't want you hurt, sweetie." Katie tells her, as they entered the bathroom.

Sapphire nodded and didn't seem bored at all right now and went with this girl, even if she didn't know the woman that very well. Katie helped Sapphire hide and grabbed a tube of toothpaste.

Cherry was lying back on her bed, after a bit of pain and heard a new knock at the door. "Katie?"

"No, it's me..." Timothy came in, looking mysterious as before and had a tiny box in his hands as he shut the door behind him, coming toward the young woman.

"Who are you?" Cherry demanded, not exactly recognizing him.

"It's me, Cerise..." he whispered, keeping the tiny box in his withering and ivory hands. 

Cherry didn't know him, until he said her name like that. "What do you want?" She quickly asked, sharply.

The man gulped and stuttered a bit, after being forced to spit it out, he opened the tiny box to SHOW an engagement ring for marriage. He whispered something, he never thought he would ask anyone. Especially a delicate, decaying flower like her.

"What did you say?" Cherry whispered.

The ring cost a fortune, but her reaction was priceless. Cherry and the stranger exchanged conversation, then the man drew out a silver blade and held it inches from her throat and would stab her with it to kill her immortal life she had led since she was 19 and bitten by a vampire who prevented her from committing suicide on her birthday. Cherry then looked back and saw it was now who she believed him to be, Forte from Adam's castle. He was asking her to marry him?

"Why would you want me to marry you?" Cherry took out a box of cigarettes, she figured since she wouldn't die from any of the diseases she would earn from the filthy habit, she would give it a try, despite getting her earth father to quit when she was merely a toddler.

"Well, when you think about it, we have a lot in common," Forte tried to convince her to agree as he shined the blade if she would reject his offer of marriage. "That one friend of yours brought it up."

"We both hate love, love death, and doom and gloom." Cherry remembered.

Forte nearly smirked at her. "I like you better this way... Puberty and age has been gracious to you. I always thought you were so sweet and innocent as a child."

"Don't say that, it makes you sound like a creeper... Right, look who I'm talking to."

"I remember when you left after the spell was broken... You said some things to me?"

"You knew about that? You were knocked out, I thought you were dead."

"I obviously heard it, why would I come back for you? I spent 300 years looking for you."

"Why didn't you give up?"

"I had you on my mind," Forte threw the blade in the air and caught the tip on his finger, without any of his own blood trickling. "I was always fascinated by you from the moment I met you. You weren't like most children your age. I tried to go to your parents, but they said you went missing six years ago, they moved away..."

Cherry scoffed. "Figured they would... I found out I was adopted after I went with Katie and this mushy couple was just getting together."

Forte looked to the screen of the mentioned couple.

Cherry followed his gaze and nodded. "Brad Majors and Janet Weiss."

"Majors now," Forte corrected. "They got married sometime ago."

"How could those two get married?" Cherry blew smoke from her mouth which resembled a skull and crossbones from the deathly cloud. "I don't understand it..."

"Why do fools fall in love?" Forte snuck up behind her, raising the blade, ready to strike her down and kill her instantly. 

"I will." Cherry then said.

"Pardon?" Forte dropped his blade on the TV Station bed. 

Cherry looked to him, very serious and grave. "I'll marry you, Forte..."

Forte couldn't believe what he heard.

"Why would you try to kill me? I wouldn't die..."

"Not by nature, but by murder," Forte informed her of being immortal. "If I stabbed you, you would die, but you have to be killed in order to die... And I will never try to kill you once we get married."

"Good timing too, because you're going to become a father... Like a real father..."

"What do you mean, Cerise?"

"I recently took a pregnancy test, and it was positive..."

Forte's eyes grew wider than they did when he was a pipe organ with holes in his metalic face. "You.... moi.... An enfant....?"

Cherry lifted her top slightly to show her belly, it wasn't fully grown quite yet, but a tiny hand extended from inside and pushed from the inside. "I know you're the father because I haven't done that with anyone else..."

Forte gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. He was going to be a father for a child that wasn't only Cherry's, but now his as well. 

Sapphire glanced at the toothpaste questionably.

"It can be used like pepper spray." Katie explains quietly.

"Ah." Sapphire nodded now. 

There was laughter heard from the studio audience. Ricky was making a round with Brad in a wheelchair with Janet by their sides. Katie kept an eye on the door. She swallowed thickly.

Brad and Janet's voices were heard, but they quickly faded away. DeLordy was heard grunting and throwing Willy off from him, dangerously close to the bathroom door. Katie flinched. She tried to muffle a scared shriek. Sapphire gently took Katie's hand, looking up to her, she might have been a little girl, but she wanted to help the woman who was helping her.

Katie looked at Sapphire, a soft look on.her face. "Thank you, sweetheart." she says quietly.

Sapphire had a small smile. There was a loud thud. The bathroom door knob was being jiggled. Katie put Sapphire back in the shower and drew the curtain. She loosened the toothpaste lid just enough. Sapphire did her best to be quiet and to not get too scared or overwhelmed. Willy was the one who opened the door and he came in to see Katie.

Katie took a moment to look who it was. Her face turned annoyed. She slammed her fist down on the tube, splattering toothpaste into his face. Willy grunted and screamed a little from the impact, stumbling backwards. Katie took Sapphire, picking her up and walked out with her. Willy tried to get the gunk out from his eyes, they burned so bad, owch. Who knew the toothpaste would actually work like that? Sapphire looked around as she was carried off by Katie.

"Mrs. Majors!" Cosmo's voice was heard in the distance. "Does Brad have any blood relatives? Any living relatives?"

"Can't I do this later?" Janet's voice was heard and she was shown not too far from where Katie was.

Katie hurried back to her room.

"Someone there...?" Janet came down the hall and heard Katie's door shut. "Hello?" She walked down and looked all around the random rooms that were away from the Terminal Ward which was only open for patients, doctors, and visitors.

Katie hid in the closet with Sapphire in case Janet looked in.

Janet poked her head in the door and saw Katie. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Katie was glad Sapphire was least. "Oh, it's alright... Please go about your business." she says.

Janet squinted her copper brown eyes slightly. "Haven't I seen you from somewhere before...?"

Katie shook her head. "No, ma'am." she says.

Janet then shrugged. "Well, alright, I have to go now... I'm just so worried about my husband right now." She then shut the door and her shoes were heard clicking down the hall, disappearing from hearing the further she got.

Katie looked relieved. She went to shut the door. If DeLordy or even Willy came, she'd be in trouble. DeLordy was wandering the halls, forgetting that Katie was in her room. Willy sat in the bathroom with his eyes burning, why did Katie do that to him? He then decided to return to Oliver with 'Mr. Percussion'. 

Cherry was sitting on her bed and looking at the engagement ring she was given. It was silver with an ivory skull at the tip with crimson jewels in the sockets. Now that the coast was clear, Katie let Sapphire out. She then looked at the hall quickly, before she would lock the door.

Sapphire stretched when she came out of the closet and looked all around her. "Thank you for saving me, Miss Sadie."

"It's Katie, sweetheart." Katie corrects gently.

"Oh," Sapphire giggled a little. "Katie... Sorry. What're we gonna do now?"

"Well... We could dress up." she says, opening the closet.

Sapphire's eyes lit up like a true girly girl. "Okay!"


End file.
